When Love Find Its Way
by FaIry of THe BLue IrIs
Summary: Mikan left Natsume because of a reason. They had a son but Natsume didn't know about him. What will happen if they meet? There's an evil being, apes fighting, and too much drama.
1. Chapter 1

**OoO **

**When Love Find Its Way**

**OoO **

Chapter 1: Another Natsume

"Natsukue! Natsukue!" a childish voice voiced out. A young girl about 4-years old with dashing purple eyes and long straight blonde hair following a certain boy who did something very interesting to her.

"Catch me if you can!" A singing and dancing young boy about 5-years old spoke.

They ran along the wide thoroughfare of their school. The people stared at them and sighed. It was their always routine and still they haven't change. Well, the girl wanted for a change. The other? I don't think so.

The boy stopped and jogged in his place. He raised his brow and lifted his right hand. "Hi, mom." He said calmly. He turned his head to find the other people who are with the person of what he-so-called mom. "So the animal brat and the inventing mummy are here." He said.

A beautiful girl with auburn wavy hair and brown eyes sweat-dropped. The only man (animal brat) was stopping his wife in using her invention to the rude boy.

"Hotaru, honey, don't take him seriously." Animal brat said.

"How dare you call me a mummy? I'll kill you!" Hotaru said raising his hands, which are preoccupied by her invention. If Mikan has a baka gun, Natsukue has a pervert gun. Hotaru made it especially for him.

"Ruka, can you do something? Hotaru is becoming a demon again." Said the wavy-brown haired lady.

"Sorry Mikan. She's so unstoppable." Said the guy named Ruka.

Natsukue was smiling. Now, he's being chase by his Aunt Hotaru. Well, not actually aunt but he considered her as one since she's her mom's best friend. Oh, I forgot to tell you that there's another girl who was chasing Natsukue.

"Natsukue! Give that back to me!"

Hotaru stopped and looked around. She followed the voice of her daughter. "Ruruka…" She said. Hotaru showed her camera and smiled wickedly. _Something happened again. This will be exciting._

Natsukue chuckled and ran. And the two ran and ran until their feet found a place, a place that will let them be alone for a while. Natsukue smirked as an idea came to him. _Hmm… why don't we try?_

He stopped and turned around to face the girl. The girl also stopped exhaling rapidly because of the long run.

"Hey, baka!" He said.

"What!" The girl said still gasping for air.

_This is going to be exciting_. He smiled wickedly.

"If you really want this. You have to win in my game."

Ruruka stood up and stared angrily at him. "Don't play dumb. Give that back to me!"

"No! You have to win in my game first!"

"Okay, okay! What game?" She said impatiently.

Natsukue's eyes sparkled. "First…" _This is so much fun_. "You have to do this-" He extended his mouth in a way that you-know-what.

"Huh? What! Like this-?" Then Ruruka followed what he did. She also extended her mouth.

Natsukue's eyes sparkled again. _Got you!_ Then he ran towards Ruruka to…

SMOOOOOOOOOOOCCCCCCCCCHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kiss her…

Ruruka was shocked. She moved backward as a hint of blush came across her face. She paused. Natsukue smiled.

"What was that for!"

Natsukue put his hands on his pocket. "Well, I'm sorry but I won the game."

"Huh? That's the game?"

"Yeah!"

"What do you call that?"

"It is called the mouth-to-mouth-attempt-game."

"What? What are the rules?"

Natsukue smiled so silly. "The one who attempts to do the mouth-to-mouth will win. And I did the attempt so I won." He said as he chuckled. "Sorry but you can't have this only if you can win my game." _My dirty game._

"What! Well, I'm not gonna loose." She said as she chased Natsukue for her to do the mouth-to-mouth thing.

"Haha! Do you think you can do that to me! Never!" _You're so baka, Ruruka!_

She extended her mouth still chasing the boy.

Ruruka was still chasing him. Another idea came to Natsukue. He stopped. And when she was about that close to him, he lifted a cloth that will serve as his shield to her attempt-kiss. She froze and moved backward. Her eyes were filled of water. Then she sniffed… sniffed… and cried.

"Ah…ah… ah…" She wailed.

Natsukue raised a brow. _She cried because she was kissed by her own panty!_ He thought in disbelief.

"Ah… I hate you! Natsukue!"

The three adults were following the kids a while ago but lost them. Thank goodness they heard a cry.

"Is that Ruruka?" Ruka said.

"Yeah, I guess." Mikan said.

Hotaru smiled and set her camera.

They followed the noise and found Ruruka and Natsukue there. Ruruka was on the ground wailing. Natsukue just stare.

"What happened? Ruruka?" Ruka said lifting the little girl in his arms.

"Daddy!" She cried.

"What did you do to her this time, Natsukue?" Mikan said crossing her arms.

"Nothing." He answered honestly.

Hotaru just stood there and take some shots.

"I don't believe you!"

"Well. She only kissed her own underwear." He said honestly.

Hotaru chuckled. Ruka almost chuckled but didn't do because Ruruka might hear him. Mikan almost chuckled, then her face turned to annoyance.

"And how did she got kissed her own underwear, huh?"

"Well, I have it." Then he showed her polka-dotted underwear to the elders. Hotaru almost laugh. Ruka chuckled then stopped because Ruruka might hear him. Mikan almost laughed. She took a deep breath.

"How did you got her underwear?" She thought and smiled because of her son's err… strangeness. _So much like his dad_.

"She left it in the C.R." He smiled this time.

"Oh… I see." Mikan blinked. "How did you got it? Did you go to the girl's C.R.?" She asked.

Natsukue smiled wickedly. "Actually…" His eye's sparkled. "She left it in our C.R." (boy's C.R.)

Silence. Then.

"Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!!!!!!!" All of them laughed so hard. Hotaru also laughed touching her own stomach. Ruka cannot take it and laughed also. Ruruka cried harder. Mikan laughed and hugged her boy.

"Good boy. You did a great job. If anyone find that panty, I'm sure Ruruka will get in trouble. Good thing you took it." Mikan said.

"I know, mommy. And good thing I'm the only one who saw it."

Hotaru took some pictures. Ruka embraced his daughter and comforted her. "I'm sorry Ruruka. The way Natsukue tells the story is so funny I just couldn't help it." His mouth puffed. _Must-control-myself._ But failed because he laughed again.

"You all monsters! I hate you!" She stood up and glared at Natsukue. "I'll kill you!" She chaise Natsukue again. Natsukue ran and laughed wickedly.

Mikan watched as his son enjoy his life. _He's so much like his father. The hair. The skin. The nose. The hands. And attitude. It seems like he only got my eyes and smiles._ She thought when suddenly…

BOOG! Natsukue fell on the ground.

Mikan sweat-dropped. _Except for the part that he got my clumsiness._

Ruruka couldn't stop herself and fell down on top of Natsukue. Her skirt lifted giving a full appearance of her swelling butt.

Hotaru took a picture and chuckled. Ruka laughed. Mikan laughed.

Ruka stopped for a moment. An idea made him stunned. He looked at Hotaru with a terrifying face. "Umm… honey. Why is that our daughter is so stupid?" He asked.

Hotaru stopped and stared at her husband with a terrifying face. "Now that you mentioned it, I wonder that myself."

Both of them froze. Their eyes narrowed as a thought came to them. _Are we stupid?_ They asked their selves.

Don't worry Hotaru and Ruka. Stupidity is not something that can be inherited. It's a natural talent given for special kids picked by our creator.

**OoO**


	2. Chapter 2

**OoO **

**When Love Find Its Way**

**OoO**

Chapter 2: What you are in the past is What you are in the future

"_Why!" He can't believe it! No! She got to be kidding! "Why break up with me? After all we had gone through! We even passed our limitation! Mikan, you can't do this to me! After all that happened to us! AFTER ALL THAT HAPPENED BETWEEN US!" He said. _

_For the first time in Natsume's life, he had never felt so much pain in his heart before. It hurts! The hurt is something that was terrifying for him to look at. He felt hot tears starting to roll from his cheeks. Natsume… is crying. He's crying because the only girl he loved so much was breaking up with him. He's crying because of the pain that was eating his whole being. He's crying because of a fact he thought was truly a fact._

_Mikan stared coldly at him. She showed no emotion. "Didn't you hear me? I said I don't love you anymore. Isn't that obvious? You're smart enough to know what I mean."_

"_No! You're lying!" He held her arm so tightly. "You told me before. You told me that you would join me on all of my sufferings. You told me that you would save me. You told me that you would change everything in me. You succeeded, Mikan. You did CHANGE me! And that's why I loved you back. That's why I let you see the darkness inside of me. You accepted me. You accepted me though you know the fact that I was imperfect and had a dark past." He said forcedly._

"_Yes I did!" She said taking her arms off his grip. "I did tell you that. And you know what, I give up! I thought I can take it much longer but I didn't. It was too much for me. And that's why I realized that my love for you was not that strong. Because if it is, I wouldn't break up with you." She stated angrily. "And that's when I realized, that my life is ruined. My life is ruined because I loved you. My life is ruined because I let you fall in love with me. My life is ruined because I LET A MURDERER STEPPED INTO MY LIFE. I HATE YOU, NATSUME!" She said as she walked away._

_Natsume glared at her direction. The last words almost kill him. He never thought that Mikan would look at him as a murderer. Indeed, he was once before. He killed so many lives in a spark of his power that burned a whole town. His town. And he thought that Mikan already accepted his dark self. And that he was already forgiven because she loved him back. But he's wrong. Mikan saw it and believed in it. She even made face about it. Now, he understands. He understood why it should happen between them. A person with a dark past will always ruin that person's life. What you are in the past is what you are in the present, and what you will always be in the future. No wonder everybody sees him that way._

_Natsume clenched his fist. He's starting to doubt everyone that was around him. He doubted Ruka and all of his friends who knew about his past. He doubted if they really sees him as a friend- or a murderer, like what Mikan sees in him._

_Natsume's eyed grew with frustration and hatred. He felt so much hatred to the girl. He felt so much frustration on what happened to his life. But despite of all the hatred and negative feelings, he knew that he would still love the girl. And even though they were apart, he will always love her for she's the only girl whom he thought had accepted him completely._

_A love that won't love. A love that will never be overcome. A love that must be replace._

_Starting from that moment, Natsume searched for a new girl that will replace Mikan. He hoped that this would be the girl that will truly accept him and love him. A search that seems impossible._

**OoO**

"Beep… beep…" Natsume opened his eyes and stared at the ringing phone on his desk. He had a nightmare. A nightmare that never leaves him. The nightmare about how Mikan left him.

He still stared at the phone. He never intended to answer it since he wanted to be alone and wanted to have time for himself. It's been 5 years and yet, he still hasn't found a girl that could replace her. He dated so many girls and even went bed with them. But what happened between him and Mikan was the most precious and memorable. Actually, it is far above of being precious. What happened between them is something that no word could define.

He smiled so silly to himself. After all those years, he still loved her. A love that always bugging and killing him. He hated it so much, but he didn't want that feeling to fade. Never.

It's still fresh in his memory. It happened after their graduation at the Alice Academy. It happened in their anniversary of 9th year relationship as lovers. 5 years passed. 5 years pain and sorrow.

He sighed. The phone kept on ringing. He finally answered it.

"Hello?" he said in a tiring tone.

"Mr. President. Ms. Sumire wanted to meet you. Should I let her come in your office?" Koko said. He's his secretary.

Natsume smiled. Sumire is now his 200th girlfriend and his current girlfriend now. They started going out yesterday. "Okay let her in."

Koko sighed. He knew what's going on in his boss and friend's mind. "You're going to do it again, huh?"

Natsume smiled. "Whatever Koko. You shouldn't look in other's private life, okay?"

"Yes, sir." He sighed again. Koko became his secretary 3 years ago. He's already married to Nonoko and had 3 children. Though he's been one of his close friends before, Natsume still treated him as no one. He knew the reason since he abandoned everyone after he and Mikan broke up. Good thing he still accepted him in this job after all that happened. Actually, he didn't know what happened. He doesn't know why he abandoned Ruka, his bestfriend, and the others. He doesn't know why he and Mikan broke up. He didn't read his mind because after all, he still respects him.

Koko hanged up and sighed. His boss is a world-famous businessman of goods and stocks. He's so rich and now, he's living with his only sister, Aoi. He went to America after their graduation and started his business there. He was told that he was once engaged on a Chinese but it didn't continue because of Natsume's stubbornness. Well, Natsume is always stubborn.

"You can come. His office is in the left side of the way." He said.

"Thank you, Koko. Nice meeting you again." Then she went on her way.

He looked up at Sumire. He admitted that she did grow up a very lovely lady. In looks, she's perfect for Natsume. But he doesn't know if she's worthy to be his girlfriend.

"Daddy!"

Koko turned his head. "Oh, Hi Taka!" He said on his only son, Taka. He got 2 younger daughters and Taka is the oldest. "What are you doing here?"

"Mama said that you forgot your lunch so I went here. Here!" He gave a lunchbox. Koko sweat-dropped.

"Thank you son." He paused and looked at him. "You had a crush on a girl?" He said reading his mind.

Taka blushed and went to his daddy. "Yeah." He said. "And the problem is that she's also my bestfriend's crush. We knew each other about our feelings for her but…"

"So no one from you two tends to ask her as your girlfriend." Koko smiled so silly. In an age of 5, Taka already knew about his own feelings. Well, he couldn't blame his child. _Just like Ruka and Natsume before…_ He thought. Ruka and Natsume fell for Mikan before. But circumstances happened and then Ruka suddenly fell for Hotaru. And so after that, Natsume started to court Mikan and he never failed. He made her as his girlfriend at the age of 13. "So the name of the girl is Ruruka and your bestfriend is Natsukue, right?" He said reading his thoughts again.

Taka let a smile out. "Yeah…"

"Don't worry son, everything takes time. Besides you're too young to focus on things like that. There are more important things that you should be focusing first, right?" He said as he touched the head of his son. "Don't let Mama and Papa be disappointed, okay?" Taka nodded. "Good boy…"

**OoO **

Sumire knocked on the door. Natsume answered. She smiled and twisted the door. As soon as she arrived, Natsume pulled her and kissed her on the lips. Sumire was shocked at first, and then she replied on his kiss. Natsume brought her on the sofas and started to open the buttons of her shirt.

"Oh… Natsume, you're being too fast." She wailed.

"I like to take shortcuts." He replied. She smiled. He kissed her down to her throat. Sumire moaned feeling a new sensation he's giving her. However, she pulled Natsume.

"What?" Natsume asked.

Sumire sat up, "We shouldn't do this. Everything takes time, besides, we're here at your office." She explained. Actually, she's making Natsume wait a bit more. She's dying for it but decided that she should control herself.

Natsume raised a brow, and then went to his desk to get his jacket.

"Where are you going?" Sumire asked.

"Sumire…" he looked coldly at her… "Let's break up."

_BREAK UP?_ BANG! Sumire looked at him disbelief. "What are you saying? We started going out yesterday and now you're breaking up with me?" She said.

"Yeah. Got a problem with that?" He said and opened the door. "Look, Sumire. I hate to tell you this but I don't like slow girls." Then he went outside leaving her alone in the office.

He went out of the building and went to his car. He drove on the highway. _Not her… definitely not her…_ He thought. Then, all of the sudden, he cried.

**OoO**

Mikan and the others are on their way home. Natsukue was on Mikan's side holding her hand. Ruruka was sleeping on the back of Ruka with Hotaru on his side.

"That was so tiring. Good thing Ruruka fell asleep." Ruka said.

"Yeah, because if she's still awake, I have to run again." Natsukue said. Everybody laughed.

Everyone waved goodbye. Ruka and Hotaru went to their house as Mikan and her son went inside their own house. Natsukue got his shoes off and went inside the house when…

SLIP! He fell on the floor.

"Oh, Are you okay, Natsukue?" Mikan asked his son.

"I'm okay…" Natsukue said touching his butt. Mikan chuckled.

"You should be looking at your way, Natsukue. Otherwise, you will fall again." She said.

"Yeah, sorry mommy…" He looked at her brown orbs.

Mikan smiled. His son looked so much like Natsume. Though the attitude is quiet the same but Natsukue is much more nicer than him.

"Are you hungry? What do you want to eat?"

Natsukue smiled. "Everything you cook is so delicious I don't know what to choose." He said.

Mikan smiled. "I guess we'll have Pork Steak today." She decided. Mikan examined her son for a while. "Son, are you angry at mommy because she can't tell you who is your dad?" She asked a bit nervous.

Natsukue shook his head. "No. Though mommy never tells me who is my daddy, I know mommy had her reasons. Besides, you always tell me so much about daddy and I knew that you love him and misses him. Is he really at States?" He asked.

Mikan smiled and nodded.

"If I would have a chance to meet him. I will tell him that mommy loves him so much." He said as he smiled.

Mikan hugged her son. "Thank you for understanding, son."

Natsukue smiled, "Uh… mommy?"

"Yes?"

"Can you buy me another manga?"

Mikan stopped for a moment. "Okay, son." She answered.

"Yehee! A new manga!" He said standing up and jumping.

_We bought manga yesterday and we have to buy again?_ Mikan said to herself half-crying.

**OoO**


	3. Chapter 3

**OoO **

**When Love Find Its Way**

**OoO**

Chapter 3: Lukso ng Dugo: Destiny Bond

Natsukue and Mikan got their selves out of the Manga shop. After eating their dinner, they decided to buy today. Mikan looked at Natsukue who was silently holding her hand, smiling to his self. She smiled.

"Are you satisfied now, Natsukue?"

Natsukue nodded. "Thank you mommy."

Mikan smiled as they went to their car. Mikan was about to open the door of the car when suddenly she heard someone calling her name.

"Hi, Ms. Mikan Sakura."

Mikan turned her head. "Mr. Wang!"

"Natsume. Call me Natsume." Mr. Wang said. You heard it right. His name is Natsume Wang. He's Mikan's friend and office mate. This guy really like Mikan but not in a way of what you think so-called love. He treats her like a younger sister. Actually, he has a sister before but they were forcibly separated. His sister looked so much like Mikan and acted the same as hers. That's why he kept on making his way in their closeness. He remembers his sister on her.

Natsukue looked at the guy, "What are you doing here, elephant?"

"Natsukue!" Mikan scolded. Natsukue continued to stare. Natsukue hated the guy because he thought that the guy kept on courting his mom, which Natsukue hated so much to happen. He believed that his mom was only meant to his dad, and no one else. Though it is the slightest chance to bring back his mom and dad's relationship, he still don't want anyone to replace his dad's position especially in his mom's heart. Though he didn't admit it, Natsukue was still hoping that his dad and mom will fall in love with each other again and then they could be a happier family.

Mikan told Natsukue so much about his dad. She said that he was so much like Natsukue not only in appearance but also in attitude. Back when they were young, his dad also does pervert stuff on her. And Natsukue was told that his mom fell in love with his dad because of that attitude.

"Hi there, Natsukue." Natsume W. greeted back.

"Hi-your-face-, elephant."

Natsume W. sweat-dropped.

"What are you doing here, Mr. Wa-, I mean Natsume?" Mikan knew she should call him by his name because they're quiet close. But Mikan was not used to speak such a name. It makes her sad for a while.

"Oh, I also did shopping." He said raising his bags and shopping stuffs. "And it's just so happen that I see you, Mikan."

Mikan smiled. "Do you have any companion?"

"No. Just me." Natsume W. seemed enlightened. "Oh! I forgot! I have Fluff Puffs for you." He said reaching for his bag and gave it to Mikan.

"Oh, thank you, Natsume-kun. You're the best!" She said feeling so happy. Natsume W. always gives her this kind of stuff.

"Oh! I also have something for you, Natsukue! Here, pizza! It's the latest now at Pizza Hut. I think it is called the Cheezy Volcano Pizza." Natsume W. said.

Natsukue smelled the hot steamy aroma of his favorite food. Though he hates it, he grabbed the box from the guy and took a slice. He kept in silence while eating. He can't control himself when he sees pizza and so even though it comes from the person he hated so much, he will still accept it. He just doesn't want to say thank you to that person.

"Do I deserve a thank-you?" Natsume W. asked.

"Why should I? You're really an elephant. Besides, I don't remember asking you to buy me a pizza." He stated glaring boldly at him. He started calling him an elephant because of his ears. They are kinda big but it does suits in the structure of his face.

Natsume Wang, 27 years old, is one of the apples of the girls. He's really handsome. It's just that his ears are kinda distracting but he's still cute. He got dark-raven hair and black eyes. He kinda has white complexion and nice formed lips. He's tall and not to be mentioned very very attractive. He's half Chinese and Japanese. But he considers himself a Japanese because he hated his Chinese father. And, for your information, he looks like Natsume Hyuuga on some ways. That is why Mikan is somewhat irritated to him because of his appearance. But who was she to judge him. Though he looks like Natsume H., he's still different from the guy.

Natsume W. smiled. He was used to Natsukue's way of accompanying him. He focused on Mikan. "Going to leave?"

"Yeah, we're done buying my son some mangas." She said.

Natsume W. nodded. "Umm… I'm sorry but can I ask you a question?"

Mikan nodded. "Sure thing, Natsume-kun. What is it?"

"Why did you leave the job at our office?" He asked having a bit depression present in his calm voice.

Mikan sighed. "It's because I'm irritated to our boss."

Natsume W. laughed. "Yeah, I know. I shouldn't ask you anyway." Their boss has a big crush on Mikan. Well, most of the people there like her because she was really beautiful and sexy. It just that her ugly boss kept on disturbing her and asking her to stay with him for a night. Of course, Mikan didn't like it so she decided to quit her job.

"I understand why you did that but isn't it hard to find another job again? I mean, money is a must on these days, especially if you have to feed a belly like your son." Natsume W. said making Natsukue glared at him. He's halfway of eating the box of pizza.

"I know but I think I did the right thing. Don't worry; you know I'm positive! I can find a job!" Mikan said cheerfully.

Natsume W. smiled. "Okay, good luck." Natsume W. looked at Natsukue. He just finished the whole box. "Take care of your mom, okay." He said patting his hand on the head of the boy.

Natsukue glared as Mikan looked at his face. His eyes turned into ruby-red crystals as a spark came across from its crystal orbs. Mikan noticed it. Suddenly, Natsume Wang's hand was on fire.

"Oof! My hand!" He said as he waved it.

Mikan was too shocked on what she saw. _No… it can't be…_

Natsume W. was able to get the fire out of him. Thank goodness his hand got minor injuries. "What happened?" he said.

"Sorry, Natsume but I have to go." Mikan lifted her child and went to the car. Natsukue was shocked on what his mother did. Then, they drove off.

Natsume W. smiled. "So, he got the Alice of fire. Nice Alice." Then he looked at his hand. He was able to find solutions since his alice… is Water Alice. For all you know, he graduated at Alice Academy China. "That boy is so interesting. I wonder who's his father." He said smiling.

**OoO**

Mikan drove until they reached their home. She was in uttered silence.

Natsukue wondered why but decided not to speak.

Mikan left the car and went inside the house. When Natsukue was inside the house, Mikan went to him and touched his shoulders. "Natsukue, when did you find about your Alice?" She asked. Natsukue already knew what's an Alice means since his mother and father were said to possess one.

"Last week." He said honestly. Mikan was on tears. She hugged her boy not letting him go in her arms.

"Natsukue, promised me that you will never use your Alice again. You know about the Alice Academy, right? They take children who have Alices that's why they were forced to leave their parents. I don't want to loose you, Natsukue. Don't let the Academy take you from me. Don't let them know that you have an Alice." She said hugging him closer.

"Mommy…" Natsukue said narrowing his eyes. "I'm sorry…" He was also in tears.

Mikan faced him and washed his tears away. "Just promise me, okay?" She said smiling.

Natsukue smiled as well, "I promise. I will never leave mommy forever." He said hugging Mikan.

**OoO**

Tomorrow came and it was a sunny day. It's Saturday. Natsume Hyuuga decided to skipped office today and went to a near park. He went there to have some time for himself. And maybe, he could find a very pretty lady that he could give his full attention. Since he and Sumire broke up yesterday, he's now free again.

Natsume started his business in America using the fortune of Hyuuga family. And, by determination, he did become successful. He decided to return to Japan because of… he still misses Mikan. He still hoped that they could meet and so that he could ask her why she left him. He knew that chances might appear suddenly like a wild sparkle in the air. He might meet Ruka and the others as well. And he's sure that he's ready if time decides.

Natsume was living with his sister, Aoi. They finally found each other after some sort of time. They were partners in their business. Now, Ms. Aoi Hyuuga was the Vice President of their company.

The main branch of the company was located in Japan. Natsume decided of doing so for that he could stay at Japan much longer. So that he could see Mikan again.

Natsume walked inside the park when he suddenly bumped on someone. He stared down. It was a little stupid kid. A crying stupid kid.

"Hey!" he said.

A cute little girl with dashing purple eyes lifted its head. She looked back at Natsume. "I'm sorry mister…" She said almost whispering.

Natsume smiled because he remembers Mikan on the kid's attitude. "What are you doing there? Where are your parents?" He asked leaning one knee on the ground. He put his hand on the kid's head. "What's your name little girl?" He asked. _Her face looks familiar. I wonder if we ever met._

"I'm Ruruka." She said shyly. "My parents are at work and I decided to play at the park but somebody teases me there and so I cry."

Natsume smiled. He reached for the 4-year-old girl and lifted her in his arms. "Is it a boy?"

She nodded blushing because of what Natsume did.

"Is he about your age?"

"He's one year older than me."

"What is he saying to you?"

"He calls me depending on what kind of underwear I'm wearing."

Natsume chuckled. "How does he see your underwear?"

"He sometimes lifting my skirt or he accidentally sees it."

"I see. What do you say, Ruruka-chan. Let's confront that boy and give him a lesson. What do you think?" Natsume said.

Ruruka smiled and hugged Natsume. "Thank you." She faced Natsume again. "What's your name mister?"

Natsume smiled. "You can call me Uncle Natsume." He said.

"Okay."

**OoO**

Natsukue was walking with a Popsicle stick on his hand. He was looking for Ruruka who ran from him after he teased the poor kid. He sighed. She's always like that when he teases him. She's always angry with him. It's not his fault that he saw her underwear today. A wind blew at that time. Besides, she should act more mature now, somehow.

Natsukue heard footsteps. He gasped. He hoped that it will be Ruruka and his instincts never failed him. But Natsukue seemed surprised on what he saw. Ruruka was in the arms of an unknown man. He raised his brow.

_What's a Gorilla doing with her? _He asked himself.

Ruruka pointed his finger on him. "That's him." She said.

Natsume glowered and examined the kid who was looking back at him. Natsume raised a brow (What's this? Raising a brow contest?).

_What's a Monkey doing here?_ He said to himself.

**OoO**


	4. Chapter 4

**OoO **

**When Love Find Its Way**

**OoO**

Chapter 4: Fire vs. Fire

There was a moment of silence. Natsume and Natsukue kept on staring at each other, making Ruruka a bit confused. She blinked her eyes so cutely and held her Uncle Natsume's outfit.

"What's the matter, Uncle Natsume?" She asked.

But Natsume didn't bother to reply. The boy captured his attention and same thing happened to Natsukue. Ruruka look concerned. She hugged Natsume be wrapping her arms around his neck. Natsume noticed it and looked at Ruruka. Natsukue was shocked on what she did. He glared angrily.

"Are you okay, Uncle Natsume?"

Natsume smiled. "Sorry if I worry you like that."

Natsukue was burning out of jealousy.

"Hey, Gorilla! Take your hands off her!" he said angrily staring on both human beings in his front.

_Gorilla? Me?_ Natsume thought.

Ruruka turned her head. "Hey! My Uncle Natsume is not a gorilla!" She said slipping her tongue out. Natsukue didn't pay attention to her. He's angry on the man because he's flirting Ruruka. Well, that's what he thinks.

"Watch your words, monkey!" Natsume said.

_Monkey? Me?_ Natsukue thought.

"I'm not a monkey!" Natsukue said.

"Oh yes you are, monkey!"

"Shut up, gorilla!"

"You shut up, monkey!"

Natsume and Natsukue glared angrily at each other. Never in their lives has someone called them such stupid names. A thinny bitsy spark of lightning came across their eyes. Natsume kept his hold on the girl, making Natsukue angrier.

"I told you to take your hands off my girl!" Natsukue stated clenching his fist.

Natsume smiled. _Do I sense jealousy here?_

Natsume embraced Ruruka tighter, making Ruruka blushed, and the other one was… ahem! "Why should I?" Natsume declared with a teasing smile. "Ruruka-chan is mine…"

Natsume finally pulled it out of its core! Natsukue was so jealous! He narrowed his eyes and clenched his fist. For some strange reason, he used his Alice to put fire on Natsume's hand.

"Oof!" Natsume shook his hands to make the fire gone. He put Ruruka gently on the ground. Ruruka was shocked and was about to help her Uncle Natsume but was stopped by a strong grip. She turned around.

"Natsukue!"

"Why are you flirting on other guys when I'm not around, huh?"

"Flirting? What's that?" Ruruka asked.

"Whatever! I forbid you to go near on that old gorilla, okay!" He demanded.

"Huh? Why?"

"Because he's taking you away from me." He said gently placing his eyes directly on her amethyst orbs.

"Taking me? Where?" She asked blinking her eyes so cutely and innocently.

Natsukue blushed as he looked on her face. _She's so pretty…_ Natsukue held her hand tighter. Ruruka blushed.

"You're going to pay for that!" Natsume said.

Natsukue lifted his face and looked up on the man. He's smiling, making Natsukue a bit confused. Natsume kept on smiling. He was able to put an end to the fire on his hand a while ago.

"Hey monkey, it seems like this girl doesn't know how you feel for her." He said.

Ruruka blinked. _Is he referring to me?_

"Because she's so stupid, I can't do anything for her. She's so hopeless, gorilla." He answered.

Natsume's eyebrows met. "Don't call me gorilla, monkey!"

"You started it, gorilla!" Natsukue narrowed his eyes. They stared angrily on each other.

Natsume smirked. "Hey monkey, why not make a bet with me?"

Natsukue seemed to like the idea. "Sure gorilla! What's the bet?"

Natsume walked towards Natsukue and Ruruka. Natsukue narrowed his eyes as he wrapped his one arm around Ruruka's neck, making their bodies touched so close. Ruruka blushed even more, feeling his warm breath on her hair. She had never been this close to Natsukue before. It's her first hug with him.

Natsume smirked. _I'm not going to take her, monkey. _"Hey, you have an Alice of fire, right?"

"So?" he said holding Ruruka tighter.

"Why don't we have a match?" Natsume said placing his hands on his pockets. "I also have an Alice, the same as yours."

Natsukue liked the idea. He stopped hugging Ruruka and walked towards Natsume. "Okay, gorilla. What's your bet?"

"If you win…" _This is so silly, but hey, he's just a kid._ "I won't bother Ruruka anymore." He said calmly.

"All right then…" Natsukue said, smiling. Natsukue thought for a moment. He wanted to bet something that is as important as his bet. Natsukue smirked. "If you win, I'll let you have a date with my mom."

Natsume raised a brow. "Your mom?"

"For your information, gorilla, my mom is still single and available. She has many suitors and all of them are so ugly and so I don't like them. I toast them whenever they try to court my mom, but if you win, I'll let you date her. Deal?" He said.

Natsume smiled. _Wow! A kid is arranging a date for me!_ Natsume thought for a moment. _But, if ever I would be his father…_ Natsume thought… _Gross…_

"So what do you think?" Natsukue asked.

_But if you think about the deal… it's not that bad. Besides, maybe his mom is really beautiful, since this boy is indeed handsome on some ways. Actually… _He thought. _I like his eyes… his eyes are very similar to Mikan's _"Okay! Deal!"

**OoO**

Natsume and Natsukue found a place where they could fight. Ruruka followed them.

"Natsukue, what is happening?" She asked.

"Just watch, polka-dots!" He said.

"Hey, my name is Ruruka!" She stated.

Natsukue looked at her. "Then don't start with that big-mouth of yours, polka-dots." He smirked.

Ruruka stared angrily and started to chase him again. "I'll kill you, Natsukue!" Natsukue ran smiling. He almost forgot that Natsume was there.

Natsume smiled a bit. Indeed, he was stunned on how the two show their affection on each other. It's so similar to what Mikan and he once have when they were young. He sees their childhood in Natsukue and Ruruka, making his heart wanted to spank because of regretfulness. He stared at the couple. _Well, this Ruruka girl is very similar to her. And the monkey… _He paused. _He's quiet like me._ Though Natsume didn't admit it, he truly feels so comfortable and happy when Natsukue is around. Though it's fun to tease him, being this near to him is somewhat a pleasure, making him a bit bewilder on his own emotions. He sighed. _I wonder who's his mom?_

"Hey, aren't we going to continue?" Natsume asked

Natsukue turned his head. "Oh yeah! I almost forgot!" Natsukue faced Ruruka, a Ruruka with both frustration and annoyance present on her features.

"Hey, baka!"

"What?" She said.

"Wait for me, okay? After this, we'll have a date." He said then he walked away. Ruruka blushed. She doesn't know why. Ruruka faced Natsukue.

"Hey Natsukue, what's a date?" She asked.

Natsukue sweat-dropped. _Idiot…_

The place is big enough with no trees or any living things surround it, just the earth and dust. It is a perfect place for their fire vs. fire match. Natsukue and Natsume stood on their places. Natsume lifted his hand and released a fireball. Natsukue lifted his arms and a ring of fire enveloped them. Natsume smirked. He liked the way on how Natsukue use his Alice. Natsume closed his eyes, and when he opened them, many fireballs appeared around him. Natsukue smirked.

Natsume ran towards him and pointed his finger on Natsukue. As soon as he does that, the fireballs are like slaves who followed his direction and went directly on Natsukue. Natsukue jumped and evaded the fireballs, but they were too many. So, Natsukue used his Alice and a spark came across his eyes. A firewall emerged and it serves as his shield on the fireballs. Natsume smiled. _He's good…_ Natsume narrowed his eyes and the flame burned his surroundings. Natsukue covered his face with an arm. _This is bad…_ Natsukue thought

Natsukue jumped so high and was able to get out of the flame. But before he could make a move, Natsume appeared on his back and grabbed his hands and placed it on the back. Natsukue gasped. Natsume smirked.

"Sorry, monkey, I think I win."

"Not so fast, gorilla…"

Natsukue jumped again and turned over to hit Natsume on his head by his foot. Natsume released his hands and touched his aching head. Natsukue smiled. He ran towards Natsume to give him a final blow when…

BOOG!

He fell on the ground.

Natsume lifted his head. He chuckled. Natsume reached for his dress and lifted him up on the air. Natsukue's face was full of mud, looking so untidy. "Never thought you could be so clumsy, monkey."

Natsukue stared at him. "Shut up, gorilla."

Natsume laughed. "Sorry monkey, but I won." He stated.

Natsukue glared at him angrily. He knew he win this time. He looked away. Natsukue was embarrassed because he was defeated in front of the girl he likes. And so he had to let him date his mom…

WAIT

NO WAY! NOT HIS MOM!

Natsukue grabbed his hand and was able to release himself from Natsume's imprisonment. Natsukue grabbed Ruruka and they went away, leaving Natsume behind. Natsume didn't notice that they were trying to run away. He didn't follow them. What's the use? Well, he just hoped he could see them again. Natsume laughed. _I really did have fun. That was a good exercise, anyway. So the name of the boy is Natsukue. Interesting… Maybe I'll take my prize on our next meeting._ Natsume promised himself.

**OoO**

Natsukue entered his house with Ruruka in his hands. Ruruka exhaled deeply.

"What do you think you're doing? It hurts!" She said.

Natsukue inhaled. He was so tired. He looked at her. "We have to run, polka-dots. I don't want him to date my mom."

Ruruka stared at him. "What was that all about?" She said. She has no clue on what happened earlier.

"You're so stupid! Don't you know everything that had happened? You're so impatient!" he said.

"What! Well…" He put her index fingers together. "I really don't know why you fought with him. I have no idea." She said half-crying.

Natsukue smiled. "Let's keep it a secret, okay?" He said, still smiling.

Ruruka saw his smile and blushed. "Okay…" She said shyly.

"Natsukue! Ruruka! You finally decided to go home. Where did you go?" Mikan asked as soon as she entered the living room. Natsukue and Ruruka turned their heads.

"Good afternoon, Aunt Mikan." Ruruka greeted.

"Hello, Ruruka. Where did you two go?"

"We were at the park when we saw a very handsome young guy. He's so nice Aunt Mikan and he looks a lot like Natsukue." She said. Natsukue glared at her. _Me? Looks a lot like that Gorilla? No way!_

"Really?" She said. "What happened then?"

"Oh, Natsukue and Uncle Natsu-"

"We were able to get away from a gorilla, mom." Natsukue said cutting Ruruka's speech.

"Really? Maybe you two are so tired. Why not take a break at the dining room. There's a cake and juice at the table." Mikan stated.

"Oh yes!" Natsukue exclaimed and went to the dining room.

"Thank you, Aunt Mikan!" Ruruka followed him.

Mikan followed them in her eyes. She seemed confused. _Natsukue fought a gorilla? How did that happened?_

**OoO**


	5. Chapter 5

**OoO **

**When Love Find Its Way**

**OoO**

Chapter 5: Mikan and Natsume's meeting

Natsukue sat under his favorite tree, near their school. He opened his manga and read the page he had put a bookmark on. He concentrated on the pages, not knowing a figure coming in his direction.

"Yo, Natsukue!"

Natsukue looked up. "Yo, Taka!" Taka sat beside him.

Taka was well known as Natsukue's bestfriend, and like his bestfriend, he's also popular on girls. He has light messy brown hair and dark black eyes, which are very attractive according to the girls. For all you know, he has an Alice of plant-control. But he was forbidden to show his Alice because, according to his parents, the academy might take him forcibly away from them and that he will have to live on the said school. Taka just shrugged and obeyed his parents for he knew it was the best for him.

"You seemed solitude, why?" Taka asked in his usual calm and unexpressive voice.

Natsukue closed his manga and heaved a sigh. "You see…"

**Flash Back**

Natsukue stepped inside their dining room to find his mom preparing for breakfast. She prepared the hotdogs and sausages.

"Morning, mom!" He greeted with a sly smile across his face.

"Oh morning, Natsukue!" She greeted back, pulling her robes. "Come, eat your breakfast."

Natsukue followed her and sat on his chair. Mikan put some hotdogs and bread on his plate.

"I'm sorry, Natsukue, this is all we have for now." She said with a sad expression written on her smiles.

Natsukue looked at her, "What are you saying, mom? The breakfast is great!" He said trying to cheer up his mom.

Mikan sighed. "You know I had to resign on my job and so the money is on a tight state but I hope you understand," Mikan hugged her son, "I'm sorry if I can't buy you a manga today, I still have to budget everything so all I can do is to buy our needs first. Your mother hasn't found any job yet. I'm so sorry."

"It's okay mom, I'm not angry." He said gently.

Mikan looked at him, with teary eyes. "I'm sorry if I can't give you everything you need." _And I'm sorry if you had to feel lonely because of your father._

Natsukue shook his head. "I'm really okay, mom. I understand. Please don't cry."

Mikan smiled. "I promise to get a job today, after that, we'll go to Pizza Hut."

Natsukue smiled. "You don't have to. Your cooking is enough for me."

Mikan chuckled and they went to eat their food.

Before Natsukue could actually go outside their house, he took a peek on what his mother doing. He saw her, looking at newspapers and surfing the net, perhaps she's looking for open positions on a job. He looked at her sadly, and then went off to his school.

**End of Flashblack**

"I see…" Taka said with a small grin. He was glad on Natsukue's actions for his mom. He knew that Natsukue's worried and he wanted to help his mom in all possible ways. He closed his eyes and thought for a moment. "You see…" Taka started, "I saw my dad doing some interviews on ladies. They need a new secretary for the vice president of their company. Your mom finished a course about business, right? Maybe she'll fit the job." Taka pulled a notebook and pen and wrote down the address of the company and the necessary information on how to apply on the job. "I guess this is all she have to do." He gave the piece of paper to Natsukue. "The interviews are still open up to tomorrow. Maybe she'll like the job."

Natsukue took the paper. "Thank you, Taka."

**OoO**

Natsukue went home and proceeded on the dining room, finding her mom in her usual state. Natsukue approached her, "I'm back!"

Mikan turned around and smiled. "Oh hi, Natsukue!" She said.

Natsukue gave a piece of paper and put it in her desk. Mikan took the paper. "What's this?" She asked.

"That's an open job I received from a very reliable source. Try it, mom! I think it will suit you well."

Mikan read the information on the paper. "Secretary?" She thought for a moment. Actually, being a secretary of a big company is not her title to do so. A person must have the experience in doing the course, in other words, they need an expert. And she hasn't had that expertise. How can she become a secretary of a Vice President? She gazed upon at Natsukue who was expecting for her reply. She smiled.

"Okay, I'll apply for the job." She said. Though she never intended to apply on the job, she knew that her son wanted her to try. Besides, Natsukue simply wants to help her.

Natsukue nodded. "I know you'll say yes." Mikan giggled.

**OoO**

Mikan wore a simple formal green outfit, with stockings and black high-heeled shoes. She let her hair down and apply a bit make-up on her face. Indeed, she looked presentable for that day's interview. With her are the necessary papers and requirements for the interview. She smiled.

_Maybe I'll buy pizza after the interview._ She thought while looking at the folders on her hands.

**OoO**

Natsume was on his way to the company while playing rock music inside his car. He was singing so childishly as he moved his head wildly, following the beat of the music. He was enjoying his time alone when he noticed a lady in green dress walking at the side of the highway.

"-Whistled- Pretty…" He said while looking at the lady's long and sexy legs. "Hmm… she's such a babe. I like her long and wavy auburn hair, and that gorgeous body? Wow! I wonder if she'll also apply for Aoi's secretary." He said while slowing down to see a much closer image of her.

Natsume stopped his car. He saw another car paused in front of the girl. He looked carefully, examining the guy who went outside to meet the girl. He sighed. "Oh well, I guess she's already taken." Then he speed up and passed them, not bothering to look on their faces.

**OoO**

"Natsume-kun!" Mikan shrieked out. The person who went out of his car to meet her was Natsume Wang, her friend.

"Hi Mikan! What's up?" He said, smiling.

"Oh, I'm going to an interview for… uh… a job." She said.

"Really? That's great! I'll ride you there." He offered.

"Are you sure? I mean am I not interfering your schedule?" She asked a bit worried.

Natsume W. laughed. "Of course not! I'm on my way home, you see. I'll just drop you by."

Mikan laughed. "Okay!"

**OoO**

Natsume stepped inside the company. As soon as he arrived, his fans greeted him. He set his charms to work as he smiled so attractively to the girls, and they almost shout out of their lungs because of him. Natsume just shrugged. It's always the events inside the company. Sometimes, he feels bored on them.

Natsume Hyuuga is the president of this company. He was known as the "Flaming Playboy" because of the unbeatable number of girls who became his girlfriend. Well, no one blames him since they knew how handsome and sexy he was. Besides, it's not his fault that the girls are showing their appeal to him. He never courts somebody or do pervert stuffs on them. His way of making a girl his girlfriend was in manner of something that is weird or stupid. When a girl tries to flirt him, he'll just raise a brow and throw a stupid statement like "You want to be my girlfriend? I'll let you if you want" or "You're something! What do you like to happen?" The people just accepted him the way he was. Well, despite on the fact that he makes every girl cry on his knees, he was truly a great leader and businessman. Besides, the men still respects him.

Natsume went directly to his room only to be greeted by his younger sister and partner, Aoi Hyuuga.

"Hey onii-chan, you're late again." She said.

"I'm sorry, Aoi, I had to prepare the papers for my meeting later." He answered truthfully.

"What? You've been working on those papers and you only finished them by now? Did you sleep?" She asked, worrying.

Natsume laughed. "To tell you the truth, I didn't."

"Why? You can move the meeting on other days."

"It's an important meeting. I'll be dealing with businessmen from Paris and Nepal for the distribution of our products internationally. I have to meet them as soon as possible." He answered while yawning.

"Okay, Okay! Good luck!" She said walking.

"Aoi?"

Aoi turned around.

"If you will have a chance to meet a pretty and sexy auburn-haired girl in green outfit from your interviews, tell me." Natsume smirked. He can't take the girl out of his head.

Aoi sighed. _His craving for girls is starting to irritate me again._ "I'll tell you but I assure you that I will not accept her as my secretary." Then she went off.

Natsume looked at her _Oh… that's too bad._ Then he laughed.

**OoO**

Mikan clenched her hands. She was so nervous. She looked at the girls on her surroundings. _What is this? All of them are so young and they seemed to be inexperienced like me._ Mikan saw them applying too many colors on their faces while the others are looking at their reflection on the mirrors. She sweat-dropped. _They're look-conscious. Hello, it's not a beauty pageant, you see. _She heard her name.

"Hai!" then she went inside the room.

She saw a person there, sitting on a chair with her elbow on the table and her hand under her chin to support her face. Her eyes seemed tired from the interviews she took from the previous girls. Mikan smiled a bit.

"Sit" She ordered and Mikan obliged.

The person looked at her files. "You are Migan Sakura, right?"

"Oh, it's Mikan."

"Sorry…" She said while rubbing her eyes. "Okay, let's start." She said while playing the pen on her hand. Mikan looked at her, confusingly.

_Is she going to interview me or not?_ Mikan thought.

Aoi finally realized the person in front of her. Her eyes widened. _Hm… green outfit, check! Auburn-haired, check! Pretty, check! Sexy, check! So that means she's…_ Aoi seemed alive. She sighed as she stretched her body, looking at her eyes.

Mikan was bewildered.

"Hey, tell me, Ms. Migan Sakura, why do you want to be the Vice President's secretary?" She asked.

Mikan stared at her. "First of all, Ms. Interviewer, my name is Mikan. Second, I can't believe that you asked me such a stupid question. I didn't mean to be rude but to be honest, I was jobless and I have to have a job because we're loosing money. I have a son and I'm a single parent. And as a parent, I want my son to be proud of me. Besides, he recommends me this job so I want to be accepted for the sake of his efforts." Mikan stood up. "I'm sorry, I know you won't accept me after all the things I said. I understand. Sayonara. I hope you find the next Vice President's secretary soon." She took her bag and folders and started to walk out of the room.

Aoi smiled. She liked her pompous remarks. _Well, she doesn't know that I'm the Vice President. _Aoi thought for a while. _She had her reasons, and unlike the other girls who took this interview, she's doing it for her son, and not because of my brother. She's different. She's the kind of person I wanted to have as my secretary._ "Wait there, Migan!"

Mikan turned around. She seemed irritated. "It's Mikan."

Aoi sweat-dropped. "I'm sorry. You see…" She stood up and went to Mikan. "You're something. You're full of determination, something that I wanted as a secretary. I know you'll take the job seriously, so, congratulations, you're accepted." She said gleefully.

Mikan stared at her. "Pardon? What did you say?"

Aoi sweat-dropped. _She's a bit dumb, I guess._ "You're accepted. You can start tomorrow. We have tons of works since the president needed extra people to create reports for his meetings and everything. Good thing you showed up."

"WHAT! REALLY! OH THANK YOU, THANK YOU, MS. INTERVIEWER!" She said while shaking her hand.

Aoi smiled. "First, we have to go on my office. You have to sign some papers and contracts, then you can go home." Aoi took her mobile phone and dialed some numbers. "Mr. Yatoko, please inform the girls outside the interview room that I'm already closing the interviews and that the Vice President already chose a secretary." Then she hanged up.

Mikan was starting to cry because of happiness. "I'm so glad. Who are you, Ms. Interviewer?"

Aoi chuckled. "I'm Aoi. Please call me that. I'm the Vice President." She smiled.

Mikan's jaw dropped. _I acted so stupidly in front of the Vice President!_

Aoi laughed. "It's okay. I really like your actions a while ago. That's why I accepted you. So, shall we continue?"

**OoO**

Mikan was thinking on something as she followed Aoi. _I'm sure Natsukue will be happy._

Aoi pushed a door and lead Mikan inside. They were inside Aoi's big office. _Kawaii!_ Mikan thought as she saw the big room.

Aoi showed the contracts and papers that Mikan have to sign. They were in the middle of their discussions and they laughed the whole time. Mikan told Aoi so much about her son and Aoi just laughed on her stories. The chemistry between them was starting to be as good as it shows. Aoi was starting to like Mikan and her attitude, something that she was so happy to feel. Mikan also liked her.

"And you know what, my son actually took her panty and that's why Ruruka followed him everywhere." Mikan said laughing.

Aoi laughed. "Where did he got the panty?"

"Oh, Natsukue saw it in the boy's C.R. Ruruka left it there."

They both laughed.

Suddenly, Aoi's phone rang. "Hello? Oh, Mr. Yatoko! What! The girls are protesting? Why?" Aoi sighed. "Okay, I'll go there. Are you okay? Does your body hurt? Sorry. I'll go there and I'll try to stop them." Aoi looked at Mikan. "I'm sorry, Migan. I have to go there and help Mr. Yatoko. The girls were bullying him and so I have to help him. Wait here okay?" She said walking out of the room.

Mikan sighed. "It's Mikan…"

Mikan looked at the papers and signed them one by one. Then the phone at Aoi's room rang. Mikan looked up. "Oh, the phone is ringing!" She said. _What should I do? _Mikan decided to let it go, but the phone kept on ringing until Mikan's eardrums finally gave up.

"What the! You're so annoying!" She said looking at the phone angrily. She stepped forward and approached the phone. She took it. "He-"

"What took you so long in answering!" A voice from the other line said. Mikan gasped. It's a man.

"I…I'm sorry, sir." She said.

There was a pause. "Aoi, is that you?"

Mikan paused nervously. "I… I'm not Aoi." She said. _Why do I feel so nervous?_

She heard the man sighed. "Who's this?"

"I'm… I'm Ms. Aoi's new secretary. My name is Mika-"

"I see. Now, Ms. Secretary, I need some papers from Aoi's desk. They're in a blue folder. Do you see it?"

Mikan looked around. She saw the blue folder. "Yes, sir. They're here."

"Could you please bring it in the president's office. I'm the president by the way, I really need them now."

Mikan nodded. "I understand." Mikan winked. _He's the what!_

"I expect to see you with the folder. Come here as soon as possible." Then he hanged up.

Mikan sighed. _This is so unacceptable._

**OoO**

Mikan wandered around the building. She cursed herself for not asking the directions she needed to find his office. She asked some few strangers and so she was able to locate a certain area. Mikan looked around. "Where's his secretary?" She asked. She was informed that she would saw the president's secretary. But no one's there. She heaved a sigh as she continued along the way. She saw a door.

"The president's office." She said. _This is it!_ Then she knocked on the door.

**OoO**

Natsume was reading some papers. He took off his glasses and relaxed on his chair for a while. Then he focused his eyes on the door. "She's so slow!" Natsume stood up and stretched his whole body. He took the papers and read them again, while standing. Then, he heard a knock.

_Knock, knock, knock_

Natsume looked up. _She's finally here. _"Come in!" He called out.

**OoO**

Mikan twisted the knob, nervously. _Oh my gosh, I'm so nervous! _She opened the door, and saw the back of a certain young man, looking and reading some papers.

"Did you bring the pape-" Natsume stopped and dropped the papers from his hands. His eyes grew with surprise. He set his orbs on how the girl lifted her head and looked directly at him. _Mi…Mikan?_

Mikan stood there, looking at the man with ruby eyes and dark hair. _Why is that… I'm having a feeling that I already saw him?_ She asked herself. But before she could have a reply on her own question, she was trapped inside a tight embrace. She was shocked as she gasped. Her lips failed to scream. She saw him when he ran towards her and pulled her in his arms. His hands caressed her back in a soothing manner. His warm breath tickled her neck.

"I miss you so much, Mikan…"

Mikan's eyes widened. "Nat… Natsume?"

**OoO**


	6. Chapter 6

**OoO **

**When Love Find Its Way**

**OoO**

Chapter 6: Can you be my wife?

"Nat… Natsume?" Mikan repeated. _No, it can't be. He cannot be him…_

Natsume tightened his grip on her slim body. Mikan sensed his breath and let a shiver out from her spine, something that she didn't do before. "Mikan, I'm so glad that I found you…" He said so broadly making the nervous girl blushed. "I miss you so much, my Mikan. I am so dying to see you as soon as I went back here. You're the first thing that came on my mind."

_Oh my gosh, he's Natsume…_ Mikan closed her eyes. _What to do? What to do? Oh please, this must a dream. Let this be a dream. He can't be Natsume._

"Mikan, I want to be sure that it is you. Please talk to me. Tell something that will satisfy me that it's you."

_Oh no, don't speak stupid Mikan. Don't speak with him. Oh please stop that dumb brain of yours and control yourself._ "Nat… Nat… Natsume?" IDIOT! WHY DID YOU SPEAK! YOU'RE SO BAKA, MIKAN!

Natsume beamed a smile. Now he's sure that it is Mikan in his arms. "Mikan, you gained weight. You're so fat, baka."

_Fat? ME? FAT?_ Mikan pushed Natsume. "I'M NOT FAT! HOW COULD YOU SAY THAT TO ME!"

Natsume grinned. Oh yes, just like the old times. "Are you sure? I thought your body waist line was 30 inches."

"What? I'm not fat!" Mikan blinked. _Oh no, I forgot this is Natsume in my front_. "What… what are you doing here?"

Natsume put his hands on his pockets. "Why I'm here? Why can't I be here? I'm the president of this company."

"WHAT!"

"Ouch, your voice didn't change. You're still annoying, baka."

She grouched. "YOU CAN'T STAY HERE!"

"Huh? Why?"

"Because I work here!"

"So?"

Mikan paused. _Oh no, if he's the president and I work here… that can't be._ Mikan started to walk leaving him behind.

"Where you going?" Natsume said looking at Mikan. _Why is that I have this feeling that I already saw her this morning?_ He thought for a moment. _I can't remember…_

Mikan continued to walk.

"Hey!"

Mikan didn't turn his back to answer him. Suddenly, Mikan felt a strong hand that dragged her, and a certain ruby-eyed young man was holding her. "What are you doing? Let go of me."

"Hey…" Mikan paused. Natsume sounded so dangerously. She gasped as she felt a light creepy feeling on her shoulders. "I'm still talking to you, don't go, Aoi's secretary." Natsume smiled.

"Natsume, don't… don't you…" Mikan's eyes widened. Natsume brushed his lips on hers and it drove her nuts. Mikan blushed deeply and felt Natsume's arms running around her waist… gently… and slowly. Natsume pulled and trapped her in his body as he deepened the kiss. _This guy is crazy_. Mikan tried to push him but Natsume is so strong for her to succeed. Natsume was too persistent on his plan to be with Mikan that he almost made Mikan suffocate at that time. Mikan closed her eyes. _Oh my gosh, don't you ever reply on his kiss._ That's what she said on her mind, but unfortunately (or fortunately for the fans), her lips opposed her. Mikan melted and kissed him back. Her arms became limp at that instant and it seemed like she's fighting her own self.

Natsume enjoyed every moment he spent with Mikan. He really missed her so much and it appeared to be a kiss is not enough. Natsume explored her mouth in a very tender manner. Her lips didn't change and it was still the lips he remembered after 5 years… the same lips he would die to taste again.

Natsume finally broke up to breath. He looked at Mikan's expression, and it was priceless. On her face lingers a small and charming smile. _Oh kami-sama, is it true that I saw her smiling?_ Natsume grinned as he went to pick up the blue folder and the papers he dropped a while ago. He went to his chair and examined the papers.

"You did well, Ms. Sakura. These are the papers I needed." He put on his glasses and looked at her. Mikan was still shocked, and yet… smiling. Natsume grinned, "Oh, I didn't mean to fright you, Mikan. I hope you'll take that as my greeting to you. It's so nice to see you again." Natsume yawned and stood up. "Maybe I'll eat first. See you again, Ms. Sakura. And oh, I know you planned to resign. You can't do that because I'm sure you already signed some contracts, so, don't bother, okay?" Natsume left the room.

Mikan heard him and sighed. "He's right…" Mikan giggled. "I can't believe to see the old Natsume again. He's still handsome, oh my gosh." Then Mikan showed some hint of despair. "But I'm sure he already has a wife…" Then, for some reason, Mikan cried.

**OoO**

"Dear Mikan, I am so happy to see your face again and I was-" He sighed. "No, it's ugly." He crumpled the paper and threw it somewhere. "Dear baby- Duh? When did I call her 'baby'?" He crumpled the paper again and took another piece of scented stationary. "Dear Mikan, you being this near makes my heart span. You're my world-" Natsume paused. "Disgusting!" He took the paper and threw it. He crumpled his hair and thought for a moment. "Writing a Love Letter is hard." He sighed. He looked at the book he bought. He went to a bookstore before going home to find something about ways of pleasing a girl, and then he found that book. "Tips about Courting for Dummies…" He narrowed his eyes after reading the title of the so-called dumb book. "Tips on how to court the girl you like and how to ask her for a date. Duh! Why did I buy that thing anyway?"

Natsume took the book and read the pages inside. "Tip no. 1, learn to tell the girl your feelings. One of the simple ways of telling the girl is to write a love letter. The letter must be the sweetest of all the letters you made. You must tell her your feelings and use words like 'I love you' or 'You complete me'." Natsume narrowed his eyes. "Never mind of telling those yucky words."

Natsume focused on the next page, "Tip no. 2, one of the best and the most heart-catching way of courting a girl is to give her flowers and chocolates. You can also attached your love letter on the flowers if you like." Natsume's jaw dropped. "What! But I'm allergic to flowers!"

Natsume turned the next page, "Tip no. 3, it's an old-fashioned way of courting a lady but it is still one of the best. You can deliver your love to her by dedicating a song. The most romantic way is to sing it in front of her while playing an instrument." Natsume cleared his throat. "How mortifying…"

Natsume turned the next paper, "Tip no. 4, if you don't like the first tips on the previous pages, well, there's only one way for dummies like you. Buy a ring or any enchanting object that she loves and give it to her, plus saying 'Can you be my girlfriend?' or 'Can you be my wife?'"

"WHAT! NO WAY!" Natsume blushed.

"Looking for tips on how to court a lady? It's not like you, my brother…"

Natsume looked up and saw Aoi. "It's already past 12 and your voice kept on annoying everyone here. What's the matter with you? Girls is not a problem to you…"

Natsume sighed, "Do you remember the girl I kept on telling you about, the girl I really love? We meet again…"

"WHAT! WHERE? WHEN? HOW?" Aoi jumped on his bed and shook Natsume's shoulders.

"Stop it Aoi, you're making me sick!" Aoi realized what she did and took her hands off her brother.

"Sorry… How did you meet Mikan?" She asked.

"Yeah, I saw her today, thanks to you…"

"What? Me? What did I do?"

Natsume smiled. "You accept her as your secretary, dumb-dumb."

"Huh? You're wrong. My secretary is Migan." She replied.

Natsume laughed. "You're so stupid. It's Mikan and not Migan. I talked to her and I'm sure that she is you're new secretary."

"Really? But I'm sure I read her name Migan. Well, I'm glad you saw her." Aoi paused. "SHE'S MY SECRETARY!" Aoi's heart was overcome by anger. "I hate her! Didn't she leave you? She's the one who break your heart!" Aoi stood up. "I'm going to make sure she'll never be my secretary again. I'll fire her!"

"No, please! It's the only way I could get close to her."

"Huh? Why? She broke your heart!"

"Yes, and it's painful…" Natsume smiled sadly. "But despite of the things she did to me, I still love her…" Natsume closed her eyes and sighed heavily. "No one can replace her, she's the only girl I love and it will always stay in me. I can forget the things she did to me because of this stupid love, and if she'll accept me again, I would be the happiest man of the world. She's the only one and the one I wanted to be my wife. No one else…"

"But she left you…"

"I don't care of her reasons…" Natsume beamed a childish smile. "I… we kissed a while ago, and from that kiss, I knew she still have feelings for me. I knew that I still have a chance. I will court her again and I'm going to make sure that she will accept me. I'll never let her go again. I will show her the love I had that I didn't show on the past years we've been together."

"But you're not sure if she still loves you…"

"If she won't accept me…" Natsume stood up and went to the balcony. He watched the stars from the skies. "I will not force her, however, I will never love somebody again. I just can't love another girl."

"My brother…" Aoi thought some sort of time. _If Migan still have feelings for him, then I should help them and be their mediator. I saw his pain all these years and I knew that he loves her so much. Oh please, kami-sama, let my brother be happy._

**OoO**

Natsume stood in front of Mikan's office. "HACHOO!" He said and rubbed his nose. He raised his hand and looked at the bouquet of Carnation flowers. "If it wasn't for that idiot, I will burn this flowers…" he looked at his watch. He's been there an hour ago, and there's still a half an hour on Mikan's schedule of coming. He smiled. "Mmmm… the book told me that I should give her chocolates and flowers with a small love letter attached to it. Though it's corny, if it's the only way of courting her." He looked at the surroundings. There's no one. Natsume was relived.

**OoO**

Mikan was cooking for the breakfast. _Should I go to the office today? But Aoi is sure expecting to see me. What should I do? No, I can't go today. I can't face Natsume, but… but I want to see him._

"Mom, it's burning…"

"Yay!" Mikan took some water and threw it on the burning food. "That was close, thank you Natsukue…" She sweat-dropped.

"You acted so strange today. Did something happen?" Natsukue looked at her with concern.

Mikan paused. Yes, Natsukue is Natsume's son, what if he finds out about him? What should she do if that happens? No, she can't let that to happen. He must not know about Natsukue. Mikan forced a smile. "Perhaps I'm just tired and I'm thinking too much. But I'm okay, you don't have to worry."

"Are you sure? There must be wrong with you…" Natsukue said. Mikan shook her head. _However, I should show my son that I'm excited for my job today. Besides, Aoi is expecting to see me and I have to show up. I will go there and I will make an excuse to resign. Then, I'll make sure we will not meet again. I have to hide Natsukue no matter what._

"I'm okay. I'll go to the office today. Maybe you should eat cereals for now. I'm sorry the food burned." Mikan said, smiling. Natsukue smiled too.

**OoO**

"What took her so long! I've been in this place for hours!" Natsume exclaimed angrily. It's been three hours since he went there. His nose finally gave up on the flowers and he so wanted to curse the author of the book for giving out such a stupid tip.

Then, he heard footsteps. He gasped. It was Mikan.

Mikan paused when he saw him, and for some sort of time, they look at each other, with hungry and loving eyes, which were full of longing and happiness.

"What are you doing here?" Mikan asked him nervously and blushed. She was enchanted on Natsume's get up. He wore his usual formal clothes for office, but the most intriguing was his hair with gel and the same adorable smile printed on his face. Natsume approached her. Oh my gosh…

"Hey!"

"What?"

Natsume extended his hand. "This is for you…" he said, blushing. Mikan blushed deeper.

"For me? I don't remember ordering flowers and chocolates." She said while blinking so cutely and innocently.

Natsume's mouth opened, "What! Can't you see that… that… that" I'm courting you!

"That what?" She asked again. She really had no idea.

_You're so annoying! Why can't you see it? You're so stupidly dense ever in the whole world._ "It's for you so take it, dumb-dumb." Then he left.

Mikan examined his annoyed face. "What's the purpose of being so rude in the morning?" She said and sighed. Mikan looked at the figure fading on her gaze, and then looked at the other way. She felt her hot tears on her eyes and they started to wet her skin again. All those years, she's still in love with him. All those years, she still longed for his touch again. The things that happened yesterday were one of her long time dreams since they went separated. And now… she won't be able to see him again. She had to leave him again because… because Mikan knew that Natsume was engaged to a Chinese. It is her reason of leaving him. And perhaps, he and that Chinese were married. "If you only knew… how painful it was for me… to leave you like that when I found out about my pregnancy. I did this because of you, for you and your sister's sake. I did this to save your life from the girl's family… from the family Wang."

Mikan smiled as she looked at the flowers and chocolates. She saw a letter and was surprised as she opened it. "Dear baka, don't eat too much chocolate or you'll get fatter, okay?"

"What! I hate you!" Then, she laughed. "What's his purpose of giving me flowers and chocolates, so confusing…"

Mikan saw some last sentences at the bottom part of the letter. "PS: After work, at 7 Pm, I'll wait for you at the entrance of the building. We'll have a date."

"A WHAT!" Mikan blushed. _Why did he ask me to go out?_ Mikan blinked. "HE CAN'T COURT ME!" Mikan put her hand on the chest. "He can't court me. No way! He… he's married. I know he's married. But why? Do that means… he's not married yet? What happened?"

**OoO**


	7. Chapter 7

**OoO **

**When Love Find Its Way**

**OoO**

Chapter 7: Best in Me

From a pleasant room stood a certain girl with flowers in her hand. She raised them and smelled the sweet aroma of Carnation flowers. She can't help but smile, knowing that it came from the one she loves. Right at that moment, she's still confused of his actions. Is it true or not? Is it lie or a fact? She didn't know. But whatever intentions he had, she didn't like it… but she loves it. She shook her head and cleared her mind. She loves it? Yes… she loves it because he gave her flowers. She loves it because she got chocolates with a stupid letter attached to it. She loves it because she likes the idea of him courting her. But she still didn't like it… because of a reason she kept to herself… from everyone and from Natsume.

_Ring… ring… ring…_

She moved her head over her shoulders. The phone is ringing. She stepped forward and reached for the phone.

"Hello?" Mikan said.

"CONGRATULATIONS!" Said the voice form the other line.

Mikan smiled. "Hello there, Natsume-kun." She said referring to her friend, Natsume Wang.

"I'm glad you're accepted there, Mikan. How's the interview? Did they throw hard questions? How did you passed?" Natsume W. said with a bit excitement present on his tone.

Mikan laughed. "It's quiet hard if you ask me. Well, I really don't know why they accepted me. Maybe because I'm good at bluffing."

Natsume W. laughed. "I don't believe it. I'm sure they accepted you because you're very smart and pretty…"

Mikan smiled. "Thanks…"

"Hey, I'm planning to arrange a party at your house. Don't worry about the food. I'll take all the expenses. It's for you and for your son. I hope it's okay to him."

Mikan sweat-dropped. "You really don't have to do that. I'm okay and you don't have to-"

"Oh no! I really want to celebrate it! Please Mikan, let me do something for you. Please…"

Mikan laughed. "Geez, you're such a weirdo. All right, you do whatever you want to do."

"Thanks! I'll see you tonight, okay? Sayonara!" Then he hanged up.

Mikan put the phone on its place and sighed. She remembered the first moment she met him. It happened a year ago…

**Flash Back**

"Guys, I wanted you to meet your new officemate, Natsume Wang." The boss said as soon as a young and good-looking boy appeared. The women inside the office giggled and some boys whispered on each other. Mikan didn't care and she didn't attempt to have a glance. She's too busy to greet new people.

"Good morning everyone, I am Natsume-"

"WHAT!" Mikan stood up and looked around. _Oh no… he can't be Natsume… where? Natsume Hyuuga?_

Mikan saw a new boy, smiling on her. She gave a confusing look as she stared back at him. "Who are you?" She asked without thinking.

The boss sighed. "This is Natsume Wang…" The boss explained.

"Oh I see, what's he doing here?" She asked innocently.

The people on the office laughed. Natsume W. also laughed. Mikan looked at them, confused.

_Interesting girl…_ Natsume W. thought.

Mikan glared angrily at Natsume W. "That's it! What the hell are you doing here, anyway? And why are you laughing?"

Natsume W. sighed. "You see, miss, I'm a new worker here."

"What? Since when?"

Everybody laughed.

_She's such a stupid and charming girl…_ Natsume faced his boss and talked to him. Everyone went to his or her job and places. Mikan sighed.

**OoO**

Mikan took her food and placed herself on a seat in their cafeteria. She inhaled deeply to smell the food. "Mmm… yummy!" She reached for her fork and took a bite.

"Can I eat with you?" Mikan looked up to see the person who talked to her only to find Natsume W., smiling at her. She put her food on the plate.

"You?" She said a bit annoyed.

"Yeah!" Natsume W. replied. "If you don't mind, I mean." Natsume beamed a teasing smile. "You know…" Natsume took his handkerchief and wiped Mikan's mouth.

"Eek!" Mikan exclaimed moving her face from him. She blushed.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to frightened you. It's just that you have sauce on your mouth." Natsume W. smiled and took a seat.

Mikan looked at him, annoyed. _He's kind but… he looks a lot like Natsume. This man… what does he want with me?_ "What do you want?" She said with a bit volume.

Natsume W. looked at her. "I'm sorry…" He smiled. "It's just that… I don't have anyone to accompany me while eating. Maybe, you could join me. But if you don't like me here…"

Mikan smiled. _He's really nice. _She extended her hand. "I'm Mikan Sakura, 25 yrs. old. And you are…"

"Oh, Natsume Wang!" He took Mikan's hand and shook it.

"Nice meeting you, Natsume W-" She paused. _Wa… Wang? Natsume Wang?_ She looked at him, disbelief. "Wang?" _No, he can't be…_

Natsume W. looked back, confused. "Yes. I am, Natsume Wang." He studied her expression and became disturbed. Her face tells something horrifying, yet he can't manage to know it. "Something wrong?" He finally asked.

Mikan can't move. _Wang? Is he a Wang? Do that means… he's related to Natsume's fiancée, Mei Wang?_

"Mikan?"

Mikan dropped her chopsticks and stared back, "Natsume-kun, where do you live?" She suddenly asked without thinking.

Natsume W. raised a brow. "Well, I once lived in China."

"What!" Mikan can't help it. "Natsume-kun, I want to know you? Tell me anything about you!" She demanded.

Natsume W. was more confused, but he believed on Mikan and answered her honestly without question. "I formerly lived in China with my family. My father is Liao Wang and my sister is Mei Wang. But they-"

Natsume W. stopped when he noticed her expression. It was something terrible yet unknown and very suspicious. Mikan held her shoulders and looked away. She couldn't believe that the man in front of her is the son of the man who took Natsume Hyuuga. He's the brother of the girl she envied over years. What a small world.

Natsume W. sighed, "As I was saying, they abandoned me."

"Huh?" Mikan looked at him. _Did I hear it right?_

Natsume W. smiled sadly. "My family abandoned me since I was fourteen. After that, my aunt and uncle took me and treated me as their son. Well, it's only my father who hated me because of the things he wanted me to do that I can't accomplish. It's been 12 years since I last saw them. After that, I didn't hear about them." He took the fork and ate his own food.

Mikan studied his face for a moment and realized that he's been lonely and sad. Maybe, he missed some of his family. She didn't mean to hurt his feelings… it's just that… Mikan paused. Something came across her mind. _If they abandoned him since he was fourteen that means he doesn't know about Natsume… He doesn't know that his sister was engaged to him. He doesn't know about me at all…_

"Mikan…"

She looked at him. "Yes?"

"You know my family, right?" Mikan gasped. Natsume W. continued, "Whatever you know about them, please, don't let me know about it. After what they did to me, I learned to hate my own family. You see, there are certain things that you can't explain. They… well they're some sort of different from others…" He looked at Mikan's eyes. "Small world, huh? I didn't expect to see someone that was related to my family. But can I ask you one thing?" He inhaled deeply before opening his mouth, "How was my sister, Mei?"

Mikan didn't say anything. She had no idea what to say. It's been 5 years since she last saw her. But from what she remembered… "Well, from the last time I saw her about 5 years ago, she seemed… unhappy." Mikan felt her brain was ignoring her soul. She wanted to lie but Natsume Wang's eyes spoke to her and forced her to tell the truth.

Natsume W. smiled sadly, "I see, thank you for telling the truth."

After that conversation, no one had spoken about it again. Mikan decided not to bring it up again for she knows she could hurt his feelings. She tried to befriend him, the same thing Natsume W. did to her. They became really good friends.

Mikan can't help but wonder… on why did his family abandon such a good man like him.

**End of Flashback**

Mikan went to her table and proceeded to her work. She sat and faced the computer as she turned it on. And then she smiled. Natsume W. was a very fine and good man. She knew how he feels for her. She knew he only sees her as a sister. She didn't know why… but she knew that he also knows about her feelings for another man… though they never talk about it.

**OoO**

Natsume studied another pile of papers. He was too busy to think about others, however, he can't help but to think about a certain brunette girl and the surprises he prepared for his date with her. He sighed as he took his glasses and rest. Then, he heard someone knocking at his door.

"Come in!" He said. From the door appeared a man. Natsume smiled, "Hi, Koko!"

"Good morning, boss…" He said as he walked inside the room. He raised his thumb as if indicating a good sign. "I'm finished preparing everything just like what you said, romantic setting with flowers everywhere and mellow music on the rooftop of the building. Geez, what are you going to do? Date?"

Natsume chuckled, "Yeah, I guess that's what it would be?"

Koko raised a brow, "Really? Who would be the victim?"

Natsume looked at him, smiling, "Hey, don't talk as if I'm a criminal. Besides, why can't you just read my mind for you to know the girl? I'm thinking about her right now."

Koko sighed, "Good idea, but I still don't want to interfere your love life. Besides, you might fire me if I do so."

Natsume stood up and went to his drawer to look for something. "I give you my permission. Read my mind Koko." He said not looking at him.

Koko studied his boss for a moment and made some thinking. "Are you sure? Don't fire me if I find out something…"

Natsume laughed as he faced him. "Don't worry, I won't fire you."

Koko sighed as he looked at him carefully. Natsume smiled when he saw Koko's reaction. "What? Mikan? Since when did you meet her?" Koko asked, with a bit thrill.

"Yesterday, and you read my mind right. She's Aoi's new secretary, which means that I could spend more time with her." Natsume walked towards his CD player.

Koko looked at him with present frustration inking his features. "Natsume… I know you still loves her but-"

"I'm the stupidest person right? Courting a girl who left me alone is something I shouldn't do. But believe it or not, I'm still in love with her. Koko, I don't want to give her up." He put the CD on the player and pressed a button.

Koko looked at the ground. From the start, he also can't believe that Mikan would leave him. It's because he knew that they loved each other so much. If there is something that will make them apart, that is if one of them dies. He can't help but to feel bit anger to Mikan because of he witnessed Natsume's suffering. He knew, somehow, how Natsume tried to forget her and how he fails on every attempt he made. He also wondered why they had to end up hating each other. And… he also can't help but wonder… what was Mikan's reason of leaving his friend.

"Koko…"

Koko looked up.

"Thank you, but I hope you understand. I want to win her heart this time. So I need your support. I really need a friend now…"

Koko was shocked at first. You see, after he and Mikan broke up, he started to act coldly to his old friends, but now, the old Natsume came back to life again. The Natsume he knew and the Natsume he liked. He smiled, "Of course, I'll do my best to help you. You're still my friend…"

"Thank you."

"So good luck with her and plan your moves. You know how dumb she is so you have to make everything very obvious to her, okay?"

Natsume nodded.

"Can I tell it to my wife, Nonoko?"

"Okay…" Natsume smiled.

"Great!" Koko walked towards the door and turned the doorknob. But before he leaves, "Hey, Natsume, your ways of courting her is corny if you ask me. But since it is Mikan, I guess that would be the best way to approach her. And are you sure you can still play guitar?"

Natsume laughed. "I'll try. That was our theme song so I have to practice it and sing it in front of her. Do you think it's odd to court her that way?"

Koko smiled, "Since it's Mikan, I'm sure she'll like it. Good luck and practice first, okay?"

"Thanks, Koko…" Then Koko left the room.

Natsume pressed another button and the music filled the room: the song that was said to be their 'theme song'. The song is 'Best in Me' by blue.

**From the moment I met you I just knew you'd be mine  
You touched my hand  
And I knew that this was gonna be our time  
I don't ever wanna lose this feeling  
I don't wanna spend a moment apart**

Natsume smiled as he stared at the player. It was their favorite song. Actually, Nastume didn't intend to have a theme song but Mikan insisted it since she saw many couples having a song for their own. They even fought about it because Natsume thinks it is corny and very gross. But since it was Mikan who pleads it to him, he finally learned to like the song. Whenever they were together, Mikan will sing the song as she hold his hand. She said she dedicate the song to him… no one else. The song tells the feelings of her heart, her feelings for Natsume.

**'Cos you bring out the best in me, like no-one else can do  
That's why I'm by your side, and that's why I love you**

Natsume went to his place and reached for his guitar. He checked if the tones of the strings are correct before actually playing it. He smiled as he touched the surface of the thin metals. He cleared his throat and looked at the CD player. He played the guitar, following the music from the CD, and sang the lyrics of the song, coming from his heart. He practiced every chords and he also vocalized.

**Every day that I'm here with you  
I know that it feels right  
And I've just got to be near you every day and every night  
And you know that we belong together  
It just had to be you and me**

Natsume sang the best he can. He did it for Mikan, so that she will fall in love with him again. He knew she liked the song. He also liked it because somehow… the song speaks his feelings for her. She, of all the girls he knew, of all the girls who became his girlfriend, is the only one who made him bring the best out of him. She's the only one who made him do other things he can't do before. She's the only one who made him act stupidly, at the same time, smile childishly and laughed as well. She is the one he knew for him and no one else.

**'Cos you bring out the best in me, like no-one else can do  
That's why I'm by your side, and that's why I love you**

For she's the only one who changed him completely, and the only thing he can give in return is his eternal love. He wanted to give everything he has, to be able to be with her every day and every night. To be with her all the time is something he would die for. Everything about her is precious to him… everything about her is something he would want to hold again. She wanted her love back… he loves her.

**And you know that we belong together, It just had to be you and me**

If there is something he can do to make her happy…

**'Cos you bring out the best in me, like no-one else can do  
That's why I'm by your side**

He will do it… that's what his love can do to her.

Making her happy… that's what his heart knows…

That's why I love…. You…

** OoO**


	8. Chapter 8

**OoO **

**When Love Find Its Way**

**OoO**

Chapter 8: How Dare You Kiss My Mommy!

Mikan lifted her hands to shut down the laptop. She's done for today's work. She stood up and prepared everything to go home when she remembered her boss, Aoi. She gasped. The thoughts about today came back to her, and that was simply telling her that she wanted to resign. She looked at the clock and guessed something out of it, thinking that she might be in her office. She took her handbag and went outside the door.

Mikan looked around, staring at the bright lights and precious objects. She wondered about the things that might happen to her. What if she would not agree with her? She shook her head. What can Aoi do? If she really wants to go, then Aoi has to consider it. Besides, it's not that too late since she hasn't finished all the contracts.

Mikan finally reached the door of Aoi's office. She looked at it for a while. "I can do it!" She said.

She knocked on it and waited for her reply.

"Come in." Said a voice.

"Hai!" Mikan opened the door and went inside. She saw Aoi looking at her, smiling.

"Oh, Migan. It's nice to see you. Finished already?"

Mikan sighed. "It's Mikan." Mikan walked towards Aoi and sat on a nearby chair. She looked at her for a while and made some thoughts. "Anyway, boss-"

"Aoi. Please call me Aoi."

She smiled, "Aoi, I wanted to ask something and I-"

"I'm sorry Mikan but you can't resign." She simple said, smirking.

Mikan opened her mouth because of amazement. _She finally got my name right! Anyway…_ "How did you know about my attempt of resigning?"

"Oh Migan, it's just that you're so predictable."

Mikan dropped her jaw. _Migan again! Do you really know my name? _"It's Mikan." She repeated. "Look Aoi, I know it's so unprofessional to resign when I had already signed some contracts but please try to understand. I… I really want to resign…" Mikan cannot finish her sentence.

Aoi smirked, "Why is that?" She stood up and went on her front. "In conclusion, you're definitely acting like an unprofessional worker. You knew you already signed some contracts but you still wanted to resign? Could you please tell me your reason?"

Mikan kept her gaze. She can't tell her about it. She can't tell her plainly about her life with the man she wanted to avoid, especially if he is the president. "To be honest, it's quiet personal and I don't want anyone to know about it. But please-"

"Personal, eh? I will understand it if it's really personal. Okay then! You can leave the job tomorrow." She went back to her seat.

Mikan looked at her in disbelief. "What! That fast! Are you sure about this? I mean, you're not angry?"

Aoi laughed, "Why would I be angry? It's nothing. Besides, I'm pretty sure you'll take back your decision sooner or later."

"Huh?" Mikan asked, puzzled.

Aoi yawned and took her bag. "I needed to go now, Migan. Anyway, see you tomorrow. I wish you will have a good time tonight." Then she opened the door and left.

Mikan cannot believe it! "What the hell does she mean about that?" She sighed. "Well, at least she let me resign." Suddenly, the face of her son popped on her head. She smiled sadly, "I'm sorry Natsukue. Your mommy has to leave her job because she can't face your daddy." She still imagined her son smiling at her, as if he understood her situation. She stood up and was about to go outside when…

_Coz' you bring out the best in me… like no one else can do… that's why I'm by your side… that's why I love you…_

Mikan looked at her bag. Her cellular phone rang, revealing her favorite ringtone. She smiled. She really liked the song because it reminds her a very important person. And she knew the song was considered as old, but for her, it will always be new.

Mikan took it and looked at the screen of her cellular phone, exposing an unknown number. She raised a brow. Who could have called her and how on earth did the person got her number. She heaved a sigh before actually answering the other line.

"Hello?"

"Hi Mikan?" The person said, in a broad and clear voice. A voice of a man.

Mikan became curious, "Who's this?"

"Oh Mikan, that's painful! How could you forget an old friend's voice?" The man said and then he chuckled.

"Huh?" She studied his voice carefully. Her eyes widened.

"Guess who's this?"

"Mmmm… Ruka? I thought so… Since when did you change your number?"

The man sighed, "I'm not Ruka, you idiot. Oh come on, Mikan. You're not that dumb, right?"

"What?" Mikan's eyebrow's met. "Ok, ok, ok…" Mikan studied his voice again. "Oh! This is grandpa?"

"What?" The man said, "Do I sound like an old hag?"

"Ok, sorry! I give up! Who's this?" Mikan said out of impatience.

The man laughed, "You're so dumb, Mikan. It's me, Koko."

There was a moment of silence… Suddenly…

"Koko?" Mikan said.

"Yea!"

"Who's that?" Mikan said.

_Tut… tut… tut… tut… tut…_

Mikan lowered her phone and looked at it, baffled. She wondered who could be the guy. He talked like he knew her very well. It's a bit amazing though how the man talk to her, and with that thought, she can't help but smile.

_Tut-tut… Tut-tut…_

Mikan received a text message. She was dazzle when she saw the same number who just called her a minute ago. Mikan opened the text message and read what's in it:

_It hurts! It hurts, you know? How could you forget me at all? Huhu, let's meet Mikan. I'll be waiting for you in front of your office. I have something to tell you. And maybe you could recognize me after we meet. Come, ok?_

Mikan laughed. _This guy is so interesting._

**OoO**

Just like what she was told, her feet found its way walking towards her office. She glanced up and looked around. She paused when she saw _him. _She let her mouth open. The man had light brown hair and cute eyes. He wore a simple office dress. He looked at him with a smile staining his small face.

"Hi, Mikan." He approached her. "Remember now?"

She studied his face for a moment. "You know, you look a lot like Kokoryoumi that I know."

Koko fell down animatedly.

"You idiot! It's me! Kokoryoumi!" Koko said, annoyed.

She narrowed her eyes, "Hontouni?"

Koko slapped his face. _You're really an idiot! _"Anyway, it's nice to see you Mikan. I have something to ask you so please cooperate!" He demanded in a not so nice voice.

"Huh?" Mikan seemed disturb. "What are you planning to do?"

Koko smirked as he took a long piece of cloth. "Is it okay if you'll put it on your eyes?"

"What?"

"Oh come on Mikan!" Koko went on her back and put it on her eyes. "I'm koko right? You trust me don't you?" Koko smirked. "I know what you're thinking though you're using your Alice on me. I am Koko, 27 years old, married to Nonoko who was your friend too. I have 3 wonderful children, one boy and 2 girls. We went to Alice Academy together and graduated there. Now you believe me?"

"What? How did you know Koko's background?"

"Shut up and just follow me, you idiot!"

**OoO**

_Knock… Knock_

Natsukue went to the door and opened it. Then he looked at the man with a deadly look. "What are you doing here, elephant?"

Natsume W. smiled only to him, ignoring his first question. "I'm here to celebrated your mom's new job. Can I come in?"

"No…" Natsukue simply said.

"Huh? Why?" Natsume W. put in.

"It's because I don't want to hang around with an elephant." He said in his usual cold air.

Natsume W. simply smirked. "Your mom's there?" He said, hoping to see his mom because he needed her help… so much.

"Why you want to know? What if I said that 'she's not your concern anymore'." Natsukue raised his palm and burst a flame out of it. The flame reflected from his deadly eyes. It brought shiver to Natsume W.'s body.

Natsume W. sweat-dropped, "Anyway, would you like to come with me to fetch your mom? I guess she forgot about what I said to her."

Natsukue's fire became larger. "I said she's not your concern anymore. Don't bother her or else I'll toast you to death." His tone was warning.

Natsume W. smirked. _Oh no, Natsukue. I know exactly how to make you follow my orders. _He raised a box only to be recognized as a box of pizza.

"Ok!" Natsukue said, smiling while hiding his hand.

**OoO**

"Hey young man, where are we? Why you bring me here?" Mikan asked while touching the clothe on her eyes.

"It's okay Mikan, I'm sure you'll like it…" Koko smirked. Too bad he can't read her mind anymore. After some years staying at the academy, Mikan finally learned to use it properly and even mastered it. It's good that it happened to her. It even increased her star rank. However, it had been hard for everyone to fool Mikan around. Sometimes, they become uncertain if they should always tease her since she had Natsume that time and she even mastered her Alice.

They finally reached the place… the _rooftop._

Koko released her shoulders and went to the door. "Enjoy there, Mikan! You can take the hankie now!" Then he closed the door.

"What? Koko? Where are you?"

Then a soft music appeared on her way. She looked around from side to side. "I can't see a thing! It's so dark here!" She said unbeknownst to her that she still had the hankie covering her eyes.

"You stupid! Why don't you take that hankie off your face." A voice said.

"Oh yeah, right." Mikan said as she reached it and get it out. A beautiful view came to her, made her stunned for a while. From the dark atmosphere caused by the dark sky of the night, and only the moon and candles lighted the place, stood a well organized dozens of flowers with ribbons and colorful papers. Pieces of roses with different colors were scattered on the floor. Though the breeze in the rooftop is cold, for some strange reason, it was warm at that moment. Different kind of bouquets was arranged and some were in a stand of thin metals. Indeed, she had to admit… it was romantic.

Suddenly… she heard a guitar.

"From the moment I met you I just knew you'd be mine…"

The same voice was there. Mikan looked around but she can't see a thing.

"You touched my hand and I knew that this was gonna be our time…"

Mikan gasped. She can't believe this was happening to her. Something's strange here. She can't figure out who was the man and she can't guess why he was singing her song… her and Natsume's song.

"I don't ever wanna lose this feeling, I don't wanna spend a moment apart"

She touched her heart. The voice became closer that she could almost hear the words clearly. For some strangeness, she was nervous. But the song was so good, she can't help but to sing along with the man.

"'Cos you bring out the best in me, like no-one else can do. That's why I'm by your side, and that's why I love you" Both of them sang it in union.

Mikan smiled. At last she was able to sing it after some sort of time. From what she remembered, she only sings it when Natsume is around. But now, her heart just wanted to sing the song as if he was there. The song… it is for Natsume… no one else.

"Every day that I'm here with you I know that it feels right"

Mikan started to walk to find the man. She can't see him. Another step… then he heard him…

"And I've just got to be near you every day and every night."

Mikan giggled. She was thinking about her situation as if playing hide and seek. She's looking for an unknown man while singing her favorite song. She started to run and looked around. She wanted to see him… badly.

"And you know that we belong together. It just had to be you and me"

She turned around. _Oh my gosh…_

"'Cos you bring out the best in me, like no-one else can do…"

"Natsume?" Mikan asked.

Natsume walked nearer to her, with the guitar on his hand. He managed to bring a bouquet of Carnation flowers on his arm, while playing the instrument. He smiled sweetly at her… as he continued…

"That's why I'm by your side, and that's why I love you…" He said, smiling at her dearly.

Mikan was stuck on the ground. She can't move. She saw him coming on her way and stare at him, panicking.

"Hey, baka, speechless?" Natsume teased.

"Ah… I… Uh…" She said.

Natsume chuckled. "You're so innocent, Mikan… and cute too."

"Huh?"

"Nothing…" he took the flowers and gave it to her. "For you…"

Mikan just looked at it. "For what?"

Natsume smiled. He expected her dullness about this. "Can't you see, I'm courting you."

"YOU WHAT?"

"Ouch! My ears almost break." He moved closer to her. "Mikan, I want you to accept this…" He smiled carelessly. He rolled his eyes and looked on other direction, blushing really hard. "Mikan, I want you to accept me again. I want to love you again."

Mikan was more shocked. She kept her gaze on him. Then, she saw him taking the guitar from his shoulders. He moved closer to her. Closer… closer… closer… closer… and closer.

The next thing that she knew was a kiss coming from him. She closed her eyes as he deepened the kiss. Then, she felt his arms on her waist, shoving her closer to him. Mikan blushed. _Natsume…_

Natsume cherish every moment in that kiss. It's like a dream come true. All he wanted is her… all he needed is her… and now that she's here, he had nothing to ask. All he wanted is her love. All he wanted is her…

Mikan can't believe that it's happening. She can't believe that Natsume still loves her. After all those years, she thought he's already with someone else. She thought she couldn't be with him anymore. But look at them now, she's now with the arms of the man she loves, kissing her gently, standing there and loving her. She can't help her feelings for Natsume. She simply raised her arms… wrapped it on Natsume's neck… pulling him closer.

Natsume broke the kiss for a while to say something. "I love you, Mikan…"

"I love you too, Natsume…"

And then he kissed her again, with their arms around each other.

"HOW DARE YOU KISS MY MOMMY!"

**OoO**


	9. Chapter 9

**OoO **

**When Love Find Its Way**

**OoO**

Chapter 9: The Monkey is Her Son and I'm Not the Papa Gorilla?

"HOW DARE YOU KISS MY MOMMY!"

Mikan opened her eyes in wide surprise. _Natsukue?_ She pulled back from Natsume, and then she looked at her son. Weird feelings started to engulf her soul as she stared at Natsukue who was now looking at his father, a fact that he himself didn't know. Mikan's gazes fell on the man beside Natsukue. Her static eyes she bestowed to her son a while ago were now taken by Natsume W., a person she didn't expect to see in this kind of situation.

As time passed by, Natsume Wang's expression became clearer to her. He seemed surprise, yet his eyebrows almost touched each other as if disturbance came to them. And now, she was sure that Natsume W. was angry.

"Who are you? What are you doing here"?

Mikan turned her head to face Natsume who made such outrageous remarks. "Natsume…" _Oh my gosh, no, I didn't expect this. He must not know about Natsukue!_

Natsukue moved closer to his mom and the guy, with the same angry face masking his features. As he examined the man's face, something bothered his mind. _Hmm… tall man, funny messy dark hair, ugly crimson eyes, stupid accessories in earlobes, and the same ugly annoying gorilla look like face that I've seen before._

Natsume stared back. _Hmm… short man, funny messy dark hair, auburn eyes, disgusting attitude, and the same ugly annoying monkey look like face that I've seen before._

"Gorilla?"

"Monkey?"

Mikan looked at them back and forth in uttered surprise. _They know each other?_

"What are you doing here?" Natsume asked.

"I should be the one who should ask that. Besides, what are you doing to my mom?" Natsukue answered back. He's now fumingly gnashing his teeth out of madness.

"Mom?" Natsume looked at Mikan. Mikan looked back.

_Oh no! This can't be happening…_

Natsume looked at Natsukue again. "To whom are you referring to?" Natsume asked again. Though it's obvious, he still can't accept that _it_ was just obvious. _No! That can't be! Mikan had a son! But… but…_

"Who else do you think, gorilla!" He shouted, as a flame appeared in his both hands. " I AM GOING TO KILL YOU! HOW DARE YOU KISS MY MOMMY!"

"Natsukue!" Mikan called out. She was panicking. Her heart was struggled by different kind of emotions and her mind seemed to malfunction too.

But Mikan was stop by the next view she saw. Natsukue stopped for an unknown reason. And then, she heard Natsume's chuckle. She looked at him as his chuckle turned into a loud laugh.

"What are you laughing about?" Natsukue asked, more annoyed now.

Natsume stopped. "Is that a joke?"

"No…"

"Really?" Natsume smirked. A thought captured his pervert brain. And just now, he wanted to express that thought aloud for he knew that if it would be true, he would become proud. "Well then, who's your daddy?"

Mikan dropped her jaw. _No…_

Natsukue seemed confused. "Why you wanna know? And why the sudden question?" He said intelligently.

Natsume smirked, "Oops, sorry about that, it's just that I wanted to know your father, or should I say… your papa gorilla?"

"What?" Natsukue asked angrily.

_Not impossible. He might be my son. Something happened to Mikan and me before we actually broke up. Anyway…_ "I just want to know, monkey. Or you want me to ask your mom instead."

"HE'S NOT YOUR SON, YOU BASTARD! I DARE YOU NOT TO THINK ABOUT THAT!"

Natsume followed the voice of another being who made the noise. "And who are you?" He asked, referring to Natsume W.

Mikan lifted her head. And then, for some odd reason her mind started to work again but she suddenly put it in action without having much thought about it.

"NATSUKUE IS NOT YOUR SON, NATSUME! HE IS HIS FATHER!" She said as she raised her finger and pointed Natsume Wang.

Silence… then…

"WHAT!" Natsume exclaimed.

"HE'S MY WHAT!" Natsukue exclaimed.

"I'M A WHAT!" Natsume W. exclaimed.

"What did I say?" Mikan asked to them.

"The elephant is my father? …" Then Natsukue fainted.

Natsume went to Mikan and took her wrist as he shoved her closer to him. "You're lying! That can't be! Since when? I don't get it? Why? Just a minute ago, you said you love. It came from your mouth, Mikan! You said you love me! And then… you will say you had a son with another man?"

"Let go of me, Natsume! You're hurting me!" She pleads.

"What kind of joke is this? Is it a lie? Tell me the truth, Mikan! Are you playing with me? Are you thinking that it is a game again? Are you playing with my feelings again? Why? What did I do wrong? Why do you have to hurt me like this? I love you for goodness sake but all you returned to me is pain!" He said, crying like hell.

"Natsume…"

"Are you satisfied now? Are you satisfied that you hurt me so badly? Was it fun to see me crying because of you? Was it fun to see me wanting you?" He said, tightening his grip.

"No, Natsume, that's not it!"

"Why didn't you tell me? Why do you have to end everything like this? I was hurt when you left me few years ago. But look at me, look into my eyes, can't you see that I still love you despite of all the pain you had brought to me? Can't you see in my eyes that I have sacrificed everything just to be with you? Just to let you know that I'm ready to forgive you anytime though you wouldn't say sorry?"

"Natsume… please…"

"No Mikan! You have gone too far! You don't know how hurtful it was! You even don't know my sacrifices or the problems I had faced to be able to see you again! I even made a contract with Mr. Liao Wang, saying that I would pay all of my family's debts in exchange of not marrying his daughter. He gave me 5 years, Mikan! 5 years to pay everything. I did that because I don't want to get married with her! I did that because you're the one I wanted to be my wife! And if I will fail in paying my debts, I would be bound in a relationship that Mei and I will both regret! Don't you know that-"

Out of nowhere, a sudden force came upon Natsume's face. He flew and then fell on the ground.

"I have heard enough, so shut that mouth of yours!" Natsume W. said angrily, staring at Natsume with vicious eyes. "You don't have the right to hurt her! I may not understand everything that was going on, but still, you're hurting Mikan not only physically but emotionally. I just can't stand here and watch you as you does that to her. So what if I am Natsukue's father? That literally means that you shouldn't bother her or Natsukue anymore!" With those words, he took Mikan's hand and went to Natsukue who was unconscious. With all his strength, he took Natsukue in one arm, placing his head on his shoulder as Natsume W. supported his body by putting his arm on Natsukue's hips. And then they left the rooftop.

**OoO**

When they reached their car, Natsume W. motioned Mikan to go inside. Mikan didn't react nor reply. She's still shock on what she heard from Natsume and it made her heart stopped from pumping.

"Get in!" Natsume W. said again, this time, with more force.

"NO! I HAVE TO SEE NATSUME! I HAVE TO SAY SORRY TO HIM! I LOVE HIM! I WANT TO BE WITH HIM! WE LOVE EACH OTHER!" She said as she cried.

"I have no time for your wails Mikan. Get into the car and we will get home!" He said.

"But… but"

"I said GET IN!"

Mikan finally followed his orders and went inside the car. She occupied the seat that is beside the driver's seat. Natsume Wang put Natsukue inside the car, and then he went to the driver's seat.

As they reached Mikan's home, Natsume Wang picked up Natsukue and went inside the house. He went to Natsukue's room and placed him in his bed before going to Mikan. Mikan was still on his car, wondering about something, with tears still flowing from her eyes. And Natsume W. saw Mikan in that state. After uttering a sigh, he went to Mikan and took her hands as he shoved her inside the house. Mikan obliged to his commands for her thoughts were out in space.

Natsume W. put his hands on Mikan's shoulder and placed her in a sofa. He went to the kitchen. After some time, he came back with a glass of water occupying his hand.

"You okay?" He asked more gently this time. "I didn't mean to shout at you. I'm sorry. And I didn't mean to do those things to you."

Mikan didn't reply. She heard him, but chose not to reply. She didn't know what to say. She's embarrassed to what she had done and for what situations she made him involve with. As if guiltiness was the word to express it, she simply looked away, not making any noise. But Natsume W. sensed it.

"It's okay if you did that. I know it's urgent."

Still, no reply.

"Mikan, if you don't want to explain everything, it's okay, and I'm not forcing you." He said as he sat beside her. "I know it's hard and I understand, but please, don't think that it's all your fault."

"It is, Natsume-kun! It is my entire fault! I hurt the man I love, not once but twice! And I even told him that you're Natsukue's father which both of us knew that wasn't true!" She said, crying like hell.

"I said it's okay. I don't mind it. Besides, the idea will help so that he will never disturb you anymore." He replied with a small smile.

Mikan wasn't able to reply.

"Mikan, I really wish to understand everything, but right now, you should take a rest." He stood up and pulled Mikan by a hand. He started to walk with Mikan towards her room. They entered it, and then he placed Mikan in her bed. "Sleep now. I'll be here as soon as you fall asleep."

Mikan looked at him blankly.

"I promise I will never leave you. Just take a rest and then we will have a talk tomorrow."

With those words, Mikan slowly close her eyes, and went to sleep. Natsume watched her, smiling at her small and angelic face. "I really don't understand you, Mikan. You love this guy but you left him. Is it because of my family?"

He sighed. "Maybe. I knew my father very well. He's a greedy person. A person who's evil is beyond from what you describe it. I'm sure there's a reason to why father wanted that guy to get married with Mei. And I'm sure it involves money."

He looked at the stars from the window of her room. "Mei, I hope you're okay. I really wish I could save you from father, from his evil doings. He doesn't love us, Mei. He's just using us to benefit something. That is why… that is why I left home. I just can't stand him. But I didn't mean to leave you at all."

"I hope I could talk to that guy again. He said he was engaged to my sister, but he forced a contract that involves debts. Anyway, I guess I can have my answers tomorrow." He looked at Mikan's face again as a tear fell down from her eye. He bent down and wiped it as he smiled.

"Mikan, I just came to a realization a while ago. I was jealous and angry when I saw him kissing you. I'm sorry… I didn't mean to love you." He chuckled. "First love. How painful. I found my first love but got rejected though I haven't told you my feelings."

With that, he went out of the room.

**OoO**


	10. Chapter 10

**OoO**

**When Love Find Its Way**

**OoO**

Chapter 10: Cold Eyes Piercing My Ruined Heart

The dim light of the sun shone on Mikan's face. She lifted her eyelids as the view of her room came to them. She gasped. The thoughts about yesterday flew on her mind again and it simply implies the things she had done… to hurt Natsume deeply.

Tears started to flow from her eyes…

"Gomen, Natsume. I am sorry but it is for your own benefit! I did this to save your you and your sister's life from Mr. Liao. I did this because I love you dearly."

**Flash Back**

Mikan took the spoon and she used it to mixed the coffee and sugar. She sighed. Somebody asked her to attend an important meeting with someone. They say he was a respected, wealthy, and well-known businessman from China. But she can't help to wonder why she has to meet someone she hasn't had any connection with. She felt it strange somehow. As far as she can remember, she never ever befriends any rich student from the Academy as well as doing naughty and bad things to them.

She looked at a clock that was supposed to be hanging at the well-decorated walls of the private room. She sighed. A thought about the meeting really gave her a headache since she was instructed to wear a very formal dress. And the culprit behind this meeting arrangement was none other than the least person she thought she would never talked to, and that is Persona.

Right. Persona came to her and asked her to meet an unknown man for she was informed that the man has something to tell her. Since it was he who asked such a request in a gentle manner that she herself didn't expected to see from him, she obliged. So there she was, waiting for the man she must speak with, or at least accomplishing a dangerous man's request, for an unknown yet strange reason.

But what pisses her off is the tardiness of this man. She's been there for an hour and he's been late for an hour!

"Sorry if I kept you waiting."

Mikan lifted her head over her shoulder and looked at the man who talked to her.

He's wearing a formal dress suitable for a so-called businessman. He looked definitely like a Chinese and that proves in his tiny eyes and small face. Valuable accessories such as gold and diamond can be found in his entire body starting from earrings, necklaces, bracelets, and rings. He was holding a cigarette in his right hand, inhaling the foul smoke towards his lungs.

Mikan stared at the man's bodyguards and count them one by one. There are a dozen of them and it made Mikan opened her mouth in amazement.

But what caught Mikan's eyes was the girl beside the man. She has black long hair with the same curls at the ends of each strand. Her gray eyes show lifelessness and it mirrored pain and hatred. And what surprised Mikan were the girl's scars all over her pale milky skin as if she went through so much pain and tortures. In some ways, she pitied the girl.

"I am Mr. Liao Wang," He said as he inhaled another smoke. "And I asked Persona to meet you. I have something to ask you, Ms. Mikan Sakura."

She stood up and extended her hand. "It's nice to meet you, sir. I am Ms. Mikan Sakura."

Mr. Liao took it and they shook hands. "Please let us sit."

Both of them sat and face each other. The girl sat beside the man with the same lifeless eyes and sad expression staining her features.

Mikan cleared her throat. "May I know why you called me?"

"I didn't mean to disturb you Ms. Mikan. Apparently, I am here for some business." He answered truthfully.

"What do you mean, Mr. Liao?" She asked.

"I wanted it to be simple, Ms. Sakura, since I am a very busy man. So I wanted to tell it directly to you. I am here for a request that only you can make it granted. I have a favor to ask." He said as he raised his cigarette and gave it to one of his bodyguards.

Mikan glared at him blankly. She had no idea about this. "What is it?" She wondered if something happened and if she involved herself into something since she was asked to do a favor.

Mr. Liao smiled evilly at her. "Ms. Mikan, how much do you love Mr. Hyuuga?"

"What?"

"How much do you love him? 1 million yen? 100 million yen? 1 billion yen? Name it and I will give it to you."

Mikan clenched her fist tightly. She stared at him angrily. "And what makes you think that you can buy me for an unknown reason you have there. Why do you ask me?"

Mr. Liao laughed. "Aren't you his girlfriend? I offered money because I want you to accomplish a favor for me. I just wanted you to break up with him. Isn't it simple? Just tell him you don't love him anymore. With that, you can have a lot of money from me."

"I am not accepting it, Mr. Liao! We love each other and we will soon be married!" She butted in.

"Is it?" He laughed again. "You're making me want to laugh harder, Ms. Sakura. How can you marry a man who had an engagement with another girl?"

Mikan was speechless at a moment. "Wh… what are… you talking about?"

Mr. Liao stood up and touched the girl's shoulder. "This is my daughter, Mei Wang. She's Natsume's fiancée. She and Natsume we're destined to get married as a payment to his family's debts on me."

Mikan stared at him as tears started to form from her eyes. "You are lying! Natsume didn't tell me about that! He wouldn't lie to me!"

"Oh Mikan, Mikan, Mikan. I pity you so much. Who could have thought he can commit a lie to you?"

Mikan stood up and ran towards Mr. Liao to attack him but his bodyguards stopped her. "I WILL KILL YOU! HOW DARE YOU LIE ON ME! HOW DARE YOU SPEAK LIKE THAT ABOUT NATSUME!" The bodyguards took her arms and they pulled it behind her back. Mikan yelped in pain.

"Tsk… tsk… tsk… Ms. Mikan Sakura." Mr. Liao approached Mikan. He touched her jaw and lifted her face up. "I am not lying. What I told you is true. You're just too blind to accept it." And then she threw her face. Mr. Liao turned his back from her as she uttered another word.

"I have my fate with Natsume. You just can't fool me."

Mr. Liao faced her. "Really? Unfortunately, he really didn't tell you because he was way too stubborn. He believes that he can pay me in such a way of paying by money. And he was too afraid to tell you since he can't bear to see you leaving him."

Mikan lifted her head. "…"

"I know he loves you. Just be glad about that and try to face reality, Ms Mikan. You just can't be with him, because he owe me something."

Mr. Liao's expression turned into annoyance when he heard Mikan's chuckle. Slowly, it turned into a loud laugh and it made him more irritable on her.

"What is so funny?" He asked.

"Now I understand. I understand why he did that to me. It is because he loves me and he wanted me to be with him." She faced him with a teasing smile. "Do you think you can force me to leave him just because he lied to me? Natsume will act if there's a reason. And I know he only wanted me to stay with him that's why he lied. I believe him. I believe on his love. I believe on my love. We will pay you if you want. We can pay Natsume's debts on you. He doesn't need your daughter to pay you."

"You think that would be as simple as what you just said?"

Mikan darted her eyes on the speaker. "What do you mean?"

Mei stood up and went to Mikan. She held her face tightly and lifted her up. Mikan shouted out of pain.

"Do you know how big the amount Natsume owes my father?" She said as her eyes showed viciousness. There's something very different from her eyes. She tightened her grip. "No one should oppose my father's wishes! HOW DARE YOU!" She tightened it harder bringing much more pain on Mikan's face. Mikan cried harder. She didn't ask for mercy. She simply took the pain gradually for she knew she didn't do anything wrong.

"Stop it, Mei. You might kill her." Mr. Liao's ordered.

Mei panicked. She immediately took her hand and faced her father. She bent her knees and bowed in front of him. "Forgive me my lord. I didn't mean to hurt her! Please, have mercy on me!"

Mikan watched it horribly. She didn't expect this.

"Stop that nonsense, Mei and don't butt in. You're not involved here." Mr. Liao went in front of Mikan. "Ms. Mikan, you may have noticed what kind of people we are. We get what we want in all possible ways. So don't make everything so hard about this." He reached for her bangs and lifted her head up. "Release Natsume!"

"No…"

The bodyguards twitched her arms making Mikan yelped in pain.

"Just break up with him and leave everything to me. I can give you all the riches in the world. Name it!"

Mikan laughed as she spewed out her saliva at Mr. Liao's face.

Mr. Liao was running out of patient. "Why? Why are you doing this? You can be killed!"

"Don't you know? I love Natsume so much and he promised he would marry me. Besides…" Mikan gasped heavily as she smiled at him. Tears and sweat came across her face. "I am pregnant."

There was a moment of silence. They all stared at the helpless girl in front of them. Mr. Liao stood up in a straight form as he took another cigarette and lighted it up. He inhaled the dirty smoke again five times to calm himself. He stared at her and found her sobbing silently because of the tortures. "Is that so, Ms. Sakura?"

He took his fist and threw it in Mikan's tummy. Mikan yelled as pain came across her tummy. Mr. Liao hit her stomach again, three times with greater force. Mikan uttered a cry as the guards released her arms. Mikan touched her tummy as her legs fell on the ground.

"My baby… my baby… my baby…" She said. And then dizziness came to her as the view on her eyes became blurred. She tried to look at her outfit and the last thing she saw were stains of blood. "Help… somebody… my baby…"

"Listen to me Ms Mikan. You knew about Natsume's past, right? You knew that he burned a village and killed so many lives including his family. They say it was a rumor. No one can prove about it so far. But since you're his girlfriend, he might have told you about his dark past and his secrets. But I knew that it wasn't a rumor. It is true! He killed the people in his village." Mr. Liao took her throat and squeezed it. "My Alice is Vision. I can see the events that had happened in the past. With these Alice, I can report everything to the Alice Academy's Police Force. They will believe me because of this Alice. And I am sure that they will execute Natsume." She dropped her on the floor. "The fate you wanted together with Natsume and that child? Or the life of Natsume? Choose Mikan. Natsume's destiny depends upon your decision."

Mr. Liao tugged his outfit firmly and he turned around. "Bring her to the hospital. She must live since she has to accomplish a dirty work for me." And with some bodyguards, they went outside the room.

Two bodyguards lifted Mikan up.

Mei went in Mikan's way and leaned closer towards her earlobe. "Natsume's sister is in my hands. My father took her after the incident at the village. If you will still oppose on my father's wishes, I will certainly and gladly kill Natsume's sister. Make a right choice, Mikan…"

And with these words, Mikan fainted.

**End of Flashback**

Mikan sobbed softly in her pillows. She was lucky enough that Natsukue didn't die in her tummy the day Mr. Liao made her bleed. "Natsume… I am so scared. Though I wanted to stay with you, I still have to let you go."

**OoO**

Natsume Wang turned off the stove as he lifted the pot. He put it in the table. "Hmm… a good porridge will be nice in the morning. I hope Natsukue and Mikan will like it."

Suddenlly, his head started to ache. He rubbed his forehead. "Not again… my head!" Natsume W. yelled because of the unbearable pain. "The brainwash… it aches so much!" "AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" He bent his knees. "AAHH! My head!"

When everything became normal again, Natsume W. sat up at the floor. He rubbed his head gently. "Stupid brain always attacks me in no time," He chuckled. "The stupid brainwash that Mei and me had had from my father really pisses me off."

**OoO**


	11. Chapter 11

**OoO**

**When Love Find Its Way**

**OoO**

Chapter 11: Cold as Ice

Mikan pursue herself in preparing for the new day even though she knew what would happen on that day. She sighed. It must be very hard to face someone whom you hurt so badly over years, she thought. But the idea shouldn't stop her from continuing her life. She chose to be in this state, and so she have to face the consequences of it. She had to live for the only source of her being and soul; that is, her son Natsukue.

Natsukue Sakura. She was force to named the poor boy Natsukue Sakura, signifying that he shall live without a father; a fault she make involved with him. It is such a shame to think that the boy can't be with his real father just because of a mad man who has this craving upon Natsume and to be able to get what he wanted with his daughter.

But for some instance, she had has no idea on why would Mr. Liao shall do everything to make Natsume marry Mei.

It doesn't make sense since after he found out about her pregnancy.

Does he want to gain something out of it?

She shook her head wildly to drop the thought out of her mind. She should not think of such things and just focus on the dark future she bestowed on her self and her son. The dark future she also had given to his faithful friend Natsume Wang.

A tear let itself fell after she pictured the last events. What if the situations alter and her mouth didn't give way? Will they finally be together if she just let Natsume Hyuuga know about his son?

Another tear fell on her shadowy eyes. From the first place, she never intended to see Natsume Hyuuga. She never planned to be the Vice President's secretary. She never intended to meet Natsume Hyuuga, he as the President and her as the plain Secretary.

She never intended to hurt Natsume Hyuuga.

She never intended to hurt herself.

She never intended to hurt Natsume Wang.

She never intended to make Natsukue's life miserable.

"Oh God, what did I do wrong," She whispered. "Why do you have to make me suffer? Why making me loved Natsume Hyuuga from the first place? You know everything, right? You know about his engagement with that girl, right? Then why? Why do you have to give me Natsukue? Who do you have to give us pain for leaving each other?"

She began to sob. How she wished she could turn the events upside down.

But she has to be strong. Of course! She left him before! That's enough excuse to say that she was strong enough to repeat leaving him. She was able to live 5 consecutive years without Natsume Hyuuga and she could stay on the same state for another 5 years or more! As long as she has Natsukue, nothing should be afraid off.

"_I even made a contract with Mr. Liao Wang, saying that I would pay all of my family's debts in exchange of not marrying his daughter. He gave me 5 years, Mikan! 5 years to pay everything_._"_

She froze as the thought came to occupy her mind. What does he mean with those statements, she thought.

"Does that mean he didn't marry Mr. Liao's daughter? He didn't marry her?" Her heart overwhelmed with happiness!

"Ohmygosh! You idiot Mikan!" She packed her things and took a bath. She searched for a new dress and dressed herself. She looked at the mirror and brushed her long wavy hair. She put her make-up to satisfy her appearance. With a last look followed by a nod, she began to run outside her room.

She was about to go outside the house but an arm grabbed her to stop. She looked over her shoulders only to be meeting with another Natsume.

"Natsume-kun! Let me go!" She said as she hurdled on his back to be able to take her hand off his grip.

But he's too strong for her to succeed.

"What do you think you're doing? Where are you going," he asked in a threatening voice making the young woman leaped out of surprise. She looked directly in his eyes as they occupy each other's orbs. Her eyes were filled with gladness and tears, something that would make any occupant confuse.

"What's with the face? Are you all right, Mikan?" He asked in a softer manner.

Mikan's lips curved as her eyes shined glamorously. She said, "Natsume-kun, you heard Natsume right? He said he didn't get married! He didn't get married because he loves me! Now I know, we can be with him! He had sacrificed his will to marry Mei just to be with us, me and Natsukue!"

Natsukue Wang stared at her blankly. He replied, "Yes, I heard him right, but still, you can't face him."

Mikan's eyes were filled with horror and confusion. "But why? He had so many sacrifices for me! I should at least pay them!" She cried.

Natsume W. let her hand freely on the air as he placed his silver orbs on her. "What you did is unforgivable. Do you think he would still want to face you after what you did to him?" He explained.

She bit her lips and said, "That's why I have to see him to tell him the whole truth!" She approached Natsume W. and held his shirt firmly. "Why Natsume-kun? I just… _sniff_… _sniff_… wanted to be happy. I just want to be with the one I love."

Natsume W. focused his eyes on the girl he love. Deep inside, he knew he was hurt. He knew he was acting selfishly; he knew he was acting according to his will. Having the fact that he had developed these feelings for her, it's hard for him to let her go to see that person. But what can he do? He didn't like the idea of letting her to get hurt, knowing the fact that this Natsume Hyuuga is also a dangerous person, especially now that she had hurt the guy so badly. He couldn't risk the thought of seeing Mikan as she carry all the pain Natsume Hyuuga will or might bestow if ever they meet.

No, he wouldn't allow it!

"Mikan, I wanted you to be happy, but in your current situation, it will be useless. And no one knows what he might do once he sees you. He can hurt you!" he explained, trying to open her mind up.

"Natsume will not hurt me!"

"Yes he will! Mikan, you have to listen to me!"

"NO!"

"MIKAN!" Natsume W. yelled, grabbing her right arm and pulling the poor girl closer to his body.

"Let go of me! It doesn't concern you anymore!"

"I'm your friend and I want you to keep safe!"

"Stop these nonsense and let go of my arm!"

Pulling all her strength, Mikan used her other hand to help herself to get free from her beholder. Fortunately, she succeeded. Mikan massaged her wrist while looking at his eyes, which was full of hatred. How dare him, she thought. She never knew that he's selfish.

Natsume W. looked back as his heart began to pump. He watched her moves as she walked backwards, staying of the wide distance she could utter with him. For minutes, no one dared to make his or her second move. They felt awkward.

"What are you idiots doing here?"

The adults lifted their heads over their shoulders, looking at the source of the familiar voice that made such idiotic remarks.

"Natsukue!" Mikan exclaimed, feeling so surprise as she looked.

"I'm hungry! Can I eat something? Umm… pizza?" he said, massaging the back of his neck. Natsukue yawned, rubbing the sides of his eyes to get the thing inside them.

"Eew… morning star! Anyway, hey you!" he said, pointing his finger on Natsume Wang. "Don't get the wrong idea. I'm not that stupid to believe my mom's idiotic ideas," he said; he showed a blank face.

"Huh?" Natsume W. replied.

Natsukue yawned once more, stretching his two arms upright. "What I mean is, don't think you can mess up with my life just because my mom used you to get away from that Gorilla. I know she can be an idiot sometimes. She's the type of person who speaks before thinking."

Natsume W. sweat-dropped.

"Natsukue! Don't talk so ill about me! You're so mean!" Mikan said, glaring at her own child.

"Oh mom, I'm just telling the truth! You only used this Elephant to get rid of that Gorilla, didn't you? The idea just came to my head. Anyway, I'm hungry. Can we eat something nice?" Natsukue went to the kitchen with his hands locked inside his pockets.

Natsume W. smiled, staring at Natsukue's back. He faced Mikan with the same expression. "I'm glad he didn't believe your story Mikan. He's sure a bright kid."

Mikan can't help but smile. She had to admit, Natsukue is a bright kid like his father. She was glad that he was not affected that much after what happened. He stayed the way he is.

"So, will you just stand there and do nothing? I remember he told you he was hungry."

"Yes, I heard him. I'm on my way."

Natsume W. nodded, and then went to follow Natsukue to the kitchen. Mikan watched him, thinking about what happened to them. Suddenly, her eyebrows curved as water started to occupy her orbs. Now that she had no problems with Natsukue, what should she do?

**OoO**

Ruka smiled, watching the people around him. He was in the mood today. He didn't know why. Maybe, he's just happy because he saw how beautiful his wife became before he left his house. Hotaru was wearing a nice outfit, which was perfect in her figure and it truly enhance her beauty. Even Ruruka noticed how beautiful she was. He can't help but to kiss the young lady.

Ruka touched his right cheek. It really hurt badly and it swelled really hard. He began to massage the mountain on his face as he cried to himself. Hotaru can be so mean. She used her Don't-Flirt-Me-You-Idiot gun upon him right after he kissed her on the cheek.

"Oh my dear wife, how can you be so cruel?" he prayed, "You know how much I adore you! I just can't help myself! You looked stunningly beautiful this morning!"

People watched him horribly.

Too bad Ruka didn't seem to know about it.

Ruka sighed. How he wished Hotaru would just use her free time to date him and not to visit her best friend, Mikan Sakura. She said she needed to see her since it's been days already. Ruka smiled. Hotaru tried to act coldly but he knew his wife already missed her friend.

_Bump…_

"Oops, I'm sorry I was occupied. Are you hurt?" Ruka said, looking at the person whose body's touching the ground. The man had a bottle of Vodka in his hand. His outfit was so dirty, as if he went through a war or something. His dark hair was arranged untidily as if a storm came to ruin it. Ruka felt confused as he looked at the poor guy. He looked like a formal person, judging from the things he was wearing and using.

He must be a very rich person who was just drunk, he thought.

The man suddenly stood up, beating the wind in its speed. Ruka was surprised - looking at him with such awe. He was impressed on how the man was able to regain consciousness.

"Hey, are you hurt?" he asked again, this time with a higher pitch but not in the rude way.

The man turned around to face Ruka, looking at him like he's a murderer or bad guy.

Ruka fell his jaw as he recognized the guy.

It's none other than…

"Natsume!" he exclaimed.

"Hey you," Natsume pointed his finger accusingly to Ruka as he continued, "you will pay for leaving me you idiot! You'll see! You can't ruin my life forever! I… _hik_… will… _hik_… replace you!" Natsume started to walk towards Ruka, walking in a path of zigzag with his legs moving sideways. "I will show you!" He stood straight, glaring at his old friend Ruka. "I will have 20 wives, 50 girlfriends, and 100 mothers!"

"Huh? What are you saying Natsume? Why did you do this?" Ruka lifted his foot and was about to help Natsume but Natsume refused him.

Natsume shook his hand violently as he glared at him once again. "You think you can mess up with me?" Natsume put his hand to rub his messy hair. "I will pay that old Crocodile Mr. Liao. I will have a new life without you and that Monkey as well as that… umm… Elephant!" He said, gulping another exotic taste of his Vodka.

Ruka watched him horribly as he looked around. Natsume was getting attention and now, they were being watched by dozens of people. Ruka felt embarrassed.

"Ohmygosh, is he a boyfriend of him?" One of the people said.

"I don't know. But the drunk man seemed to be broken-hearted and he was accusing the blonde guy of his suffering." The other one answered.

Ruka blushed. Why did they come up with the idea that he's a gay, he thought to himself.

Ruka faced the crowd, showing the most unhappy and forcibly smile he can give. "I'm sorry everyone but my friend here is out of his wits for now. So will you please excuse us?"

Ruka lifted Natsume who was now lowering his head. "Come on Natsume! Don't make me and yourself embarrassed!"

Natsume's mouth suddenly ballooned.

"Natsume?" Ruka asked, observing his next movements.

4…

3…

2…

1…

Blast off!

"Eew…" The crowd said, looking at them as Natsume released his yucky liquids inside his mouth. The cute part is, it landed at Ruka's outfit.

"Eek…" Ruka watched in horror!

And then Natsume fell unconsciously.

Ruka never felt so embarrassed before. His eyes almost release tears. But he knew he must be strong! He's not a gay!

"I'm not a gay! I will show you!" Ruka lifted Natsume in his back and proceeded to find a Taxi.

**OoO**


	12. Chapter 12

**OoO**

**When Love Find Its Way**

**OoO**

Chapter 12: I'm your Best Friend

When he came, it was well morning, and Natsukue proceeded on his way towards the door, which was slightly open and was moving back and forth because of the wind. He lifted his torso and moved around as he faced the two adults, with so much exasperation. His eyebrows met at an edge! And with the face he couldn't accept to have just to be showed to a certain Elephant – as for all we know – and at the same query the Elephant always bestowed back to him, he wasn't sure what to do to be able to kill the guy.

Natsukue opened his mouth, but closed it again as if he was trying to fight his own self. He looked stunningly stupid as he watch the two adults looking back at him.

"What?" He finally said, conspicuously having a deadly look.

One of the adults, whom we all know was his mother, stared back in an idiotic way, or should be considered as in a questioning way. She smiled, in her sweetest smile, showing her white and healthy teeth.

"Take care Natsukue. And don't talk to strangers!" She said, still smiling.

Natsukue lifted a brow, thinking. He wasn't sure but there's something wrong with these adults – as if they were trying to hide something. He already noticed as soon as his mother smiled. It was a forced smile. And he didn't like that smile.

"Are you trying to hide something?" He remarked, waiting for their next reaction.

The two shook their heads.

"OF COURSE NOT!"

"YEAH! YEAH!"

Natsukue lifted a brow. "Really?"

"HAI!" They both yelled. But they were acting really strange.

The adults were sweating really hard. Natsukue became more suspicious, and now, he was sure, they were hiding something.

"Spit it out, wil' ya! What are you two trying to hide?"

"There's nothing to be so suspicious about, pervert Natsukue."

Natsukue moved his head over his shoulder and glared at the lady who interrupted them. It was Hotaru Imai, still having the same cold and typical expression. Natsukue glared at her as Hotaru glowered back.

"What are you doing here, inventing mummy?"

Hotaru's veins showed up on her head. But she was able to control her emotion. She sighed and said, "You should go to your school now or the two of you will be late."

"Two?"

A certain being showed up behind Hotaru's back to say, "Natsukue-kun! Ohayou!"

Natsukue was shocked, and blushed a little uttering, "Ruruka! What are you doing here?"

"I went with mama and she said I should go to school with you. Besides, mama said she wanted to talk to aunt Mikan!" She explained.

"Me?" Mikan gave a confuse look at Hotaru, which was answered by a nod coming from her. With this reply, Mikan nodded back and smiled.

"Come on Natsukue," she said as soon as she had his arm on her small hands, "we should go now I'm sure Taka-kun is waiting for us!" She pulled Natsukue out of the house. They closed the door, leaving the three adults behind.

Hotaru watched them with no expression, and then looked at Natsume Wang who was standing there for some sort of time without saying much. "I believe it would be better if you would just leave us for a while. I have something to tell to her."

Natsume Wang nodded. "I understand. I'll be leaving now." Natsume turned to meet Mikan saying, "I'm sorry about what happened a while ago. It's just that… I wish you understand that I am only thinking of your own safety."

Hotaru narrowed her eyes, looking at Natsume Wang. What does he did this time, she thought.

After saying his goodbyes, Natsume Wang walked out of Mikan's home and went straightly on his car, the one he'd parked inside. Hotaru, however, waited patiently on his leave and didn't say anything as if she wanted to be sure that the guy really had left. Hotaru perused on her surrounding, looking for more clues to make sure that she and the idiotic friend were the only ones left. After hearing the engine fading, Hotaru walked towards her friend, legs parting along sides.

As much as her behavior disturbed her, on some level Mikan knew it made sense. Oddness started to engulf her own thoughts, but shook it off her mind. "So Hotaru, what do you want to talk about?"

"I am here," she said, "because I need a coffee."

Mikan smiled. "Is that all? I believed there's something."

Hotaru closed her eyes softly, carelessly giving a small smile. "Maybe there is _something_. However, I'm am pretty tired this morning and I believed a nice warm coffee will awaken me, if you don't mind it."

"Sure thing Hotaru. Besides, it's something I can do at least."

The two went to the kitchen, smiles inking their faces. For some quiet reason the two had found a way to stay that way, Mikan without being noisy and Hotaru that isn't observing. Mikan went on to make a coffee while Hotaru sat, waiting for her on whatever coffee she was making. After some minutes, Mikan appeared, holding two cups of black coffee. She put one in front of her friend and placed the other one near her, while looking at the table.

Hotaru leaned an elbow as she placed her palm on her face. She took the coffee using her other hand and started to have a taste on it. After some time, she stretched her back and looked at Mikan. "I told you I hate black coffee."

"I'm sorry," she murmured as she placed her orbs on her. "But as you had said, you needed a coffee to awaken your tired mind, and I am very much informed that a black coffee will do good. Besides, sometimes adding cream changes the coffee's real taste."

Hotaru smiled. "I see you're right. Mikan, you had changed a lot." Hotaru placed her own coffee on the table. "Don't use your mind too much, it will ruin your head."

Mikan laughed. "I know, but sometimes it helps me to figure out things."

"What kind of things?"

"Things about how to solve my problems, I guess." Mikan took another sip on her coffee. "I know you know the things I am facing now. And it seems like you already figured things out since I acted this way, am I right?"

Hotaru nodded. Her face was emotionless. "Since when did the two of you meet?"

"A few days ago, back when I was hired as the vice president's secretary. Fate brought us together when I found out that he was the president of the company I was hired."

"I see. Did _you _do something or the other way around?" she said, looking at her.

"Both," Mikan answered automatically.

"Tell me every details," Hotaru said in a way that it was an order.

Mikan glared back, not surprisingly but playfully. "Do I have to?"

"Yes. And don't dare lie to me. You know I hate you when you're being dishonest."

Mikan sighed, unsure if the things will go on fine. "As I was saying, I was hired to that stupid company, which was being run by Natsume. I didn't know that he was the president. I was so shocked when I found out about it." Mikan closed her eyes as she continued; "I was left alone in my boss's room, waiting for her return when suddenly the phone rang. I didn't know what to do! Since my boss went out for a while, I don't have the courage to answer the phone, and even though I was hired as her secretary, she didn't give me any permission to answer any of her calls."

"So I waited and didn't pick the phone, but it kept on ringing! I got annoyed and went to the machine to answer it."

"And it was him?" Hotaru interrupted, her eyes being emotionless as ever.

"Yes, but at that time I didn't know it was him. He just told me that he was the president, and he needed some documents, which was on my boss's desk. He asked me to bring those documents to his office."

"And you did what he had ordered you to do?"

"I had no choice. Besides, I thought my boss wouldn't mind if I leave for a sec to do what I was asked to do, since he was the president." Mikan opened her eyes and formed a weak smile. "I went to his office not knowing anything, and on my own surprise, Natsume was there on the president's office." Mikan giggled a little. "And you know what, the first thing he did was to hug me, and saying the words, 'I missed you so much, Mikan.'"

Hotaru heaved a long sigh. "I bet you like it so much."

Mikan just laughed at her comment, but didn't reply to it. "After that meeting, I decided not to return to that company anymore and resign. It was the best for me and Natsukue, that's what I thought." Mikan lifted a finger to wash the tears on her lashes. "It's because at those times, I was thinking that it wouldn't be nice to hang around with an ex-boyfriend, especially if the man was already married." Mikan looked at Hotaru saying, "But I never thought that it was wrong."

Hotaru blinked her eyes twice. "Excuse me? What do you mean?"

"He wasn't married, Hotaru."

Hotaru fell silent and didn't comment. Instead, she looked at the window's direction to think a little. What on earth was Natsume doing, she thought. It was hard to explain after all these years he'd been away. She can't conclude anymore about it, since she had witnessed Mikan's suffering all these years. It wasn't good, she thought.

"So what about Natsume Wang?"

"Huh?"

"He said he was sorry, why?"

Mikan narrowed her eyes and looked at the ground. "Well, I know he was only thinking of my safety. He was right about a thing or two, I guess. At that time, I was thinking of meeting Natsume but-"

"Mikan," she said, "so you're telling me you will go back to him?"

Mikan stayed silent. A smile kept on her sad face. "I don't know. I can't decide after all the things I did to hurt him again."

"Again?"

"Yes, I did something terrible to him. And I must have hurt his feelings again." Mikan looked at Hotaru with tears strolling down her face. "I… I told him that Natsume Wang was Natsukue's father!"

Mikan sniffed and cried on her hands, feeling so down and depressed. Hotaru just watched her agony without saying anything. Knowing Hotaru, she isn't a type of person who could be very emotional on this kind of things. She isn't a person who will give a shoulder to cry on; she disliked it because it will only ruin her outfit. So in this situation, she didn't do anything, though she wanted to do a thing, she can't. It will hurt her pride.

"Hey idiot," she started, "don't be a cry-baby! For goodness sake stop crying! You're already 26 and you should at least be like one!"

This isn't good, she thought.

"Mikan…" she sighed before turning to her, "this isn't the time to act like you're the only one who was hurt, wil' ya?"

Mikan lifted her head saying, "What do you mean?"

"It's obvious Mikan that Natsume was hurt as well. If you want to make things work out, go and find him! Tell him was you said isn't true, if that's what you wanted to do." Shrugging her shoulders, Hotaru stood up and took the coffee out of the table.

"Hotaru…"

"I got it now, Idiot." She sighed again saying, "Natsume Wang tried to stop you from meeting Natsume after that incident because he believes that Natsume will just hurt you. Yes, he was right about that thing though. Tell me, why didn't he marry the daughter of that man? I thought it was the payment?"

"Natsume asked for another 5 years to pay in terms of _money_. That's all I know."

"A-huh, that's very clever." Hotaru held the coffee and put it somewhere. Hotaru think for a while before making a conclusion. She believes that Natsume still loves Mikan, after all the pain she had brought him. She knew the flaw of their situation. But even knowing it didn't mean things will work out. Even on novels and various stories plays an unequivocal injustice of love and happiness. Having love can't or may not directly bring bliss among people who's in with it. Tragedy may happen, and sometimes it would just cause destruction in every lover's heart. Perhaps, that's what happening to Mikan and Natsume.

But it wasn't too late, wasn't it?

If they can find a way, then so be it. And if Mikan and Natsume will not do the way, Hotaru was sure, very sure, that Love will find a way. She knew it very well because she had experienced it herself.

"Mikan," she remarked, "it's not too late. Now's the time for you to move on and live the life you always wanted: life as a family; life with Natsume and Natsukue."

Mikan was stunned, looking at Hotaru. "Hotaru…"

"I don't have time for your stupid drama." Hotaru grabbed her and tugged the poor Mikan out of the house.

"Where are we going?"

"What do you think? We will go to heaven now. Heaven for me because I needed to see my husband, and heaven for you for you will soon meet Natsume!"

"Wait Hotaru! I'm not prepared!"

"So do I. Isn't it great we're both prepared of not being prepare?" She said huskily, but beaming a smile.

**OoO**

The room was rectangular. Each wall was decorated in pure dirty white with carved diagonals and designs, which was elegantly pleasant in human eyes. The walls were eight feet high above the well-polished cement floor, and 20 feet length and 14 feet width long apart. Above the room was the ceiling that has 2 fluorescent lights, enough to make the whole place brighter. There were only few windows and few views to look at, and they were shadows under the vast expensive curtains.

A fireplace was kept on one of the walls, designed in a Spanish style with a thin layer of metal and cement. The oak woods inside the said fireplace were still fresh, as if it wasn't used for a very long time. Facing the fireplace, a big and comfy sofa stayed together with the small sofas. These small sofas stayed on the big one's sides, facing each other. In the middle of these things placed a wooden coated and tiny table with a small flower vase within it, which of course preoccupied by flowers.

Besides an almost-like living room, the room also had a computer set that was placed on a big table together with some files. It was recognized as an office table, for it have had some important documents and office materials: pencils, pens, paper clips, fastener, and staplers.

Beyond lay a small snack section that includes a small refrigerator and tons of junk foods and fresh fruits. A water dispenser stood beside the small refrigerator and was plugged on a socket, booming into a cold or hot drink.

The door was made out of oak woods and was coated with burnish. Instead of a handle, there's a device having touch pads and codes that will make the door open once the right codes were applied through it. It is one of the most appropriate technology ever was created, replacing an old time key.

Beside the door stood a figure. After entering the room, the being watched the whole place before turning to another _being_ that was lying sleepily on the said big sofa. This being snored peacefully, as if he wouldn't accept any kind of disturbances.

Ruka smiled awkwardly not knowing the reason. Perhaps it was on the fact that he had brought an old friend inside his office; and made the guy who vomited be involved on his peaceful and complete life. He wasn't thinking of any cruelty or problems Natsume might bring on his life, but a thing that he himself can't define. He was happy to see Natsume despite on what happened. He knew he should dislike or hate the guy, but for some reason he cannot accommodate such thought. And even though he was mistaken as a gay because of _him_, he can't still hate Natsume. Not in a million of years or so.

Ruka stepped forward to have a seat on one of the small sofas. As he did so, he automatically placed a look on Natsume's posture. He had grown into a more handsome and manly than I thought, he said to himself.

"It makes me want to talk to you again," Ruka said.

After he uttered such words, Ruka frowned when he noticed that Natsume made a move – a sign of gaining consciousness. He wasn't sure what to do and started to panic. He made a thought of disguising as not the real Ruka but found it impossible. He decided to act as a girl who had helped him but forced the thought out of his mind. What should I do, he thought.

Slowly, Natsume started to open his eyes. With a blurred view, he wasn't sure of who was this stupid person acting so idiotically and was panicking in front of him. And then he noticed that the person stopped and felt his gaze on him.

He growled. His head was aching really painfully.

"Natsume you should take a rest. I'll get a water for you," said the person. Though unknown of his identity, he had no choice but to nod and accept the help of this person.

The person was back quickly than he thought. Natsume saw the glass of cold water and took it hastily after uttering thanks.

"I'm glad you have gained consciousness now, Natsume. How are you feeling? Do I have to call a doctor for you?"

Who is this person who always calls me on my first name, he said to himself. "I'm fine. Thank you again."

"No problem Natsume. Take a rest for now. It will do good."

"I'm fine. By the way I-"

Natsume frowned as soon as he took glimpse on the person he was talking with. For some moment he fell silent, still looking at those oceanic eyes and blonde hair. Natsume wasn't sure of what to do. He was so surprised that his veins failed to receive messages. Nor his brain to function and make messages.

Ruka smiled. "Hi Natsume. Long time no see, huh?"

"What are you doing here?"

"Aren't I the one who should ask that question? I thought you went America? What happened?" Ruka asked, taking a seat beside him.

Natsume stayed silent, wasn't sure if he should answer or not. He despised Ruka after he went to America. He was still puzzled on why he still helped him. Does that mean he wasn't angry? He can't be sure.

"I don't feel obliged to tell you, Ruka."

But the answer made Ruka smile, much more complicated on Natsume who was still puzzled on Ruka's actions.

"It's all right, Natsume. I also don't feel obliged to ask, though."

Natsume turned over his shoulder and looked at Ruka, still puzzled. Although he didn't intention to smile, his lips just moved on its own to form an upward curve. He was still glad, glad that his old best friend didn't change at all.

"But if you feel like telling me everything, I am still ready to listen, though you don't consider us as what we were a few years back." He looked at Natsume, beaming a small smile. His eyes were telling Natsume that everything was going to be just fine and that that he shouldn't worry about the past and start looking forward to the present. He wanted to make him realized that he wasn't angry at all; and he wanted to make things back to its old times.

Natsume looked blankly at him. Suddenly, he looked at the fireplace and noticed its situation. He pointed a finger, and a small peck of flame burst out. The fireplace was on fire again, turning fresh oak woods into ashes.

"I thought you were already gone," Natsume remarked.

"I wasn't, as you can see, I'm still here," Ruka added, "besides it's not like I will kill myself just because of that."

Natsume grinned. "Yeah…"

"How are you?" Ruka finally brought up, starting a real conversation.

"I'm fine. I just have to make things well so that I can make them according to own plans, you?"

"I was happy. I had a wonderful wife and a cute daughter, a home and a simple life."

Natsume frowned. "Hotaru Imai?"

Ruka giggled. "You got that right."

"No kidding?"

"Yeah."

"How?"

Ruka smiled evilly. "Blackmailing."

"What?" Natsume stared, disbelieved.

Ruka rubbed the back of his neck. He wasn't sure where to start. "Well, it's like this. We were caught in camera when we suddenly kissed. It was my plan though. I intentionally kissed her, be caught up in a camera, just like that. I didn't plan to blackmail at all. I just needed a souvenir since Hotaru doesn't allow any physical contact when she was my girlfriend."

Natsume nodded, still looking at Ruka.

"So," he continued, "of course I was tortured after that kiss. I'm not that sad though since the last kiss, I thought, was on my camera." Ruka smiled. "She suddenly found out about it and started arguing with me asking to have that camera. She was so persistent that the thought of 'blackmailing' appeared on my head. I said, 'If you really want that camera, marry me.'" He started to blush. "I know it was an ugly thought and stupid. But it just came my head… and-"

Ruka blushed even more while rubbing the back of his neck. "-she said yes. Would you believe that, huh, Natsume?"

Natsume narrowed his eyes while looking at Ruka. "How horrifying."

Ruka sweat-dropped and laughed nervously. "I know."

Ruka watched the flame dancing. Clearing his thoughts, he was thinking of making a move to see what he's been up to, even though the topic will not be desirable. He wanted to know about Natsume's plans and his reasons. He needed an explanation over these things that he'd been bothering to think over years.

"Natsume," Ruka started, "it's been 5 years since you went to America. Mikan had told me everything."

Ruka felt Natsume stiffened. It was a usual reaction, Ruka thought.

"I know you don't want to talk about it. But it will help you to clear things up. Besides, I might help you to solve your problems."

Natsume didn't utter a word. What Ruka was showing is not of appreciation, nor pity. It's more on the old times, just like a brother-brother talk. He can still assure to himself that Ruka was still the same guy he had met when they're 8. No change at all. Not a single thread.

But still, he wasn't sure if he can trust him, _again_. Maybe, just maybe, he can't trust anyone or anybody from his past. He'd experienced such cruelty from those people that he no longer considered them as true friends.

Besides, he didn't want to get him be involved again in his problems. Ruka already had a wonderful life; the same life he had also wanted to achieve someday, but only leaping into a single dust of his imagination. A life with Mikan, with a son or a daughter, and a nice shelter was just a vigorous image of idealism.

"I have no problems at all," he said licking his bottom lip. "I just needed money to pay my debts and be free from his wickedness. And don't bother lending some money 'cause I assure you I am a millimeter near of attaining it, nothing to be anxious at all. After earning enough money, I guess I would start a new life again. A life that is circling only on my company and relatives."

"No 20 wives, 50 girlfriends, and 100 mothers?"

"Huh?"

"I mean…" Ruka hesitated for a moment before continuing, "…even without Mikan?"

Natsume turned pale as he closed his fist. His eyes fell on the fire, which was turning into a little spark and will soon be gone. Natsume watched the fire dying in front of him before thinking of a thing to say. He opened his mouth, but had had second thoughts and shut them again. Finally he said, "Even without Mikan…"

The last words almost surprise Ruka. The word 'why' came echoing over and over again in his mind until he did put it in words out from his mouth.

Natsume heard his question; the same question he also asked on his self. 'Why?' he didn't know the answer, nor he want to know it. Both will be extremely painful, so neither of the way he wouldn't allow to get.

No way.

"I'll be going now Ruka." Natsume stood up, leading his way towards the exits.

"Natsume, wait!"

"I have no time. See you some other time, if there is still time, I mean."

"Natsume!"

But only a bang from the door came as a reply. Ruka watched the door, feeling depressed and sad.

"Are you escaping, Natsume?" Ruka closed a grip as tears starting to form from his oceanic eyes. "You coward…"

**OoO**


	13. Chapter 13

**OoO **

**When Love Find Its Way **

**OoO**

Chapter 13: This will be the end

Hotaru relaxed on her driver seat as she tugged her seat belt. Mikan, too, adjusted her seat belt as she rested her body on the passenger seat. They both focused on the road in an utter silent.

Sighing, Mikan inched her eyeballs at the edge of her sight, wondering what her best friend was thinking. They were on the road for like an hour. It awfully made her so stinky irritated. Or maybe the way she'd been thinking about it was somewhat exaggerated. She shrugged.

Completely aware of her outfit, Mikan pulled the ends of her blouse, pretending that she definitely like her dress. Her best friend forced her to wear them, though she wasn't sure if they were appropriate. A dress barely covering her legs matching a fit long-sleeved blouse wasn't awful as it looks, but it seemed to accept all the ultraviolet rays and that made her feeling hotter.

That's a mere fact. Any dark color had this capability to make things above normal temperature. They were hot-receivers… whatever you call them. Knowing about it, people should be wise enough not to use dark-colored clothes. If they wanted to feel more comfortable and refreshing, they shouldn't put on clothes like the ones she was wearing now.

But people were sometimes hardheaded.

Especially the girl next to me, Mikan thought.

Mikan did ask her why she had to wear them, and she answered honestly saying that dark-colored clothes had this magic to fool eyes. And when she asked her what she meant – she said that that makes people slim.

"What the hell was that? Is she trying to point out that I'm fat; and that I needed magical clothes to fool every one? Is that what she wanted to happen? Mean," she whispered.

"What are you murmuring about?" Hotaru asked, looking at her from the corners of her eyes.

Mikan stiffened and sweat-dropped. With a bitter laugh, she added, "Nothing."

"If you want to complain about your clothes, then fine. But I have to remind that whether you complain or not, nothing will about to change because number one: you had nothing to change your clothes, and number two: I'll kill you if you do so."

Mikan let a small chuckle. "Whatever you say Hotaru."

"Don't say that. Remember: this isn't a game or anything. You, of all people, should take things seriously. Natsume isn't the same person you can talk to or work with; he'd changed and would probably do something that isn't good… or worst, something that we didn't expect."

"I know. I will do my best, Hotaru."

"No. I don't want your best – or anything from your stupid head. I want beyond your best. And please make things work on process, okay?"

"I'll remember that."

"And don't act stupidly."

"Yes Ma'am!"

"Baka."

Mikan leaned against her seat, looking at the roof of the car. Mikan thought about the meeting phenomenon. Would things work out? Can she really do it? What if Natsume wouldn't accept her? Can she accept that?

She sighed. Thinking about it wasn't so good, she thought. Maybe, it would be better not to conclude so fast. She should look on the current phenomenon, make a move that would be profitable, and then do the right thing to do. It's like a chess game. If she wouldn't think of a good move, then she would likely lose the battle.

If only…

How she wished she could turn back the time. She would definitely change everything. All these years, there's something she didn't want to admit with herself. Something she let inside of her, and made her did all of these things.

Fear.

She'd fear that Natsume might not take her seriously because he was engaged on someone. She'd fear that Natsume wouldn't accept Natsukue because of her. She feared the possible pain Natsume might give her and Natsukue. She'd fear that Natsume wouldn't be the Natsume she once knew.

She's a coward.

No, she's more of a coward. She's selfish.

Yes, all the things she did were because of her selfishness. All she cared about was her self. She became coward and selfish because she can't bear to have pain, and in exchange of her selfishness was Natsume and his sufferings.

She hated her self.

It was because of her. Everything was because of her.

Hotaru, on the other hand, watched Mikan as she began to let tears flowed from her eyes. She was guessing on what Mikan was thinking, and how painful those thoughts were causing her. She began to panic a little. On some ways, she knew she ought to make her feel better. How? She asked herself. She's not good on cheering people.

"Hey…"

Hotaru heard Mikan sniffed.

"Why are you crying?"

Crap, Hotaru thought.

Mikan shook her head as she beamed a smile. "Nothing really. It's just that… I realized that all of these phenomenon was because of me."

Hotaru fell silent.

"All of these things appeared because of my selfish acts. And that cause Natsume so much sufferings. At first, I thought I was just being a coward, but then, when I looked beyond, I realized how selfish I became. All I did was to think how to not feel such pain."

"Mikan…"

"Now, I want to question myself. Can I really do it? Can I really face the man who carried the world for me? Can I just say, 'sorry and let's just forget all of these'?"

Hotaru narrowed her eyes as she fixed them on the road. "Don't loose hope, Mikan. Now isn't the end. You still had hope."

"I can't do it."

"Say, if a sculptor accidentally ruined his artwork, what would he possibly do next?"

Mikan moved her head over her shoulders. She wondered. Half of her wasn't sure what the answer could be, and the half simply can't understand what she was trying to point out.

Hotaru let a smile out. And with her eyes twinkling, she said, "probably, the sculptor would take his chisel and hammer to fix his artwork. Why? Because he doesn't want his artwork to turn out ugly, because that will only unpleased him."

Unwillingly or not, Mikan's lips curved, as if getting the thought clearly.

Hotaru slowed down the car before turning to her. "So be like the sculptor, Mikan."

**OoO**

Natsume glanced up at the headlights before turning his face back on the other phase of the sidewalk. Carrying his formal jacket on his back, Natsume placed a hand on his pocket and leaned against the thick wall of a store near the headlights. He closed his eyes. He could sense glares and hear whispers coming from the people around him. He can't say whether they like him being around or not, or maybe they were just fascinated by his looks.

Of course, he's a good-looking man. His features were being praised by men, and adore by women. And whenever recognition set in, he would beam a lovely smile that would make every young girl faint.

He was so blessed.

He lifted his eyelids and lowered his head. As he looked at the ground, Natsume began to question his self whether he was really blessed or not. Yes, he had everything a man would want to: money, fame, looks, confidence, dignity, and girls. He sure had a luxurious life. And having that kind of life means a lot to a man.

He should be happy.

But he wasn't happy.

He knew the only reason of this uncertainty and loneliness that no money or material things can replace. This luxurious life means nothing without his angel. She's the only person who can make him angry, worry, and happy. All of these emotions were like his battery and energy. And no being can make him feel that way.

Only her. Only Mikan.

A life for Natsume… means nothing without her.

The more he wanted to admit it made him more frustrated. How can he live now that the only source of his life wasn't living for him? How?

"It's impossible. I love her so much."

The headlights turned its light to orange, and then finally became a red light. Various cars slowed down to stop. Recognizing their signal, people on each side of the sidewalk began to walk towards their destination. Natsume followed them after leaning towards the crowd.

He just can't let this day passed without doing something. For now, he knew he mustn't miss work today. At least he could forget for a moment.

"So many things to worry," he said.

**OoO**

He put his jacket and went straight ahead to the balcony of his company. He was greeted 'good morning's coming from his employees. Natsume replied with the same greeting and a smile. It seemed friendly—his dimple was cute—but the smile was a little too practiced and wasn't enough to offset the confidence in his eyes.

Finally, Natsume reached the hallway of his office.

Koko was there as he placed his hands on the keyboard. He lowered his glasses as he looked at the monitor. Natsume wasn't sure what he was doing. Curious as he was, he slowly approached Koko and leaned closer on the monitor.

"Oh yes," Koko exclaimed.

"Spider Solitaire," Natsume whispered.

Koko stiffened as his hands wiggled. Slowly, Koko turned his head and faced Natsume. He was sweating really hard as if all his fats were burned out of him. "Ohayou boss."

Natsume raised his clenched fist and aimed it on the top of Koko's head.

"WHY ARE YOU PLAYING COMPUTER GAMES DURING WORK HOURS?"

Natsume punched him on his head.

"GOMEN! GOMEN! GOMEN!"

"WHY YOU!"

"I'M SORRY BOSS NATSUME!"

Natsume inhaled and looked at him. "Koko, you know that I hate employees who are being irresponsible on their work. You, of all people, should set as an example for they know that you're my secretary."

"Yes sir," he said. Koko massaged the mountain above his skull.

"Remember that." Natsume ruffled his hair. "Do I have any appointments or meetings with our clients?"

"Yes sir." Koko faced his computer and typed some codes on the keyboard. After a while, various letters appeared on the screen. Koko carefully checked on them. "You will have a meeting with Mr. Peltokonskin at exactly 2 PM and a dinner meeting with the president of Okaza Inc. at exactly 7 PM."

"That's all?"

"Yes Natsume."

He sighed. "Do I still have to sign some papers? How about some company works?"

"You already did those things yesterday," Koko answered truthfully.

"Alright! Maybe I would go home and take some rest. I'll be back at exactly 2 PM. Take care of things here while I'm gone." He tapped his temple.

"Wait Natsume!"

"What?"

"You have a guest."

Natsume stopped. He seemed tense for a moment as if having a guest was the most surreal to him, which only made everything more complicated. But he suddenly relaxed. Closing his eyes, he prayed silently that that guest would be _her_. He prayed with all his heart. For some strange reason, he wanted to see her, though he wasn't sure what to act in front of her.

"Where is she?"

"Wow. You already figured out that she's a she. Anyways, she went directly to your office, completely ignoring me."

"Completely ignoring you?"

"Yeah. I figured out that she's not interested in telling me who she was and what her intentions brought her here. I actually tried to stop her and called some guards. But she only gave us deadly glares. She's pretty but scary, Natsume."

Natsume raised an eyebrow. "Maybe she's an employee."

"I bet not. She's neither wearing an office suit nor a uniform. She seemed more like a pick-up girl to me." Koko chuckled.

Natsume smiled at his joke. "Maybe she's a fan of me. You're using harsh words, Koko."

Koko laughed harder. "I hardly believed that she's a fan. I think she's your ex-girlfriend."

"Ouch," Natsume said.

"Yeah, ouch." Koko smiled.

"I think she's really hot and beautiful."

"All of your girlfriends are hot and beautiful, Natsume." Koko picked some papers and arranged them. "Maybe that girl still loves you."

"Whatever you say, Koko."

"Hey Natsume!"

"Hm?" Natsume scratched his palm lightly.

"How's Mikan," he asked out of nowhere.

"I'll go now." Natsume grabbed his jacket.

"Wait Natsume!" Koko stared at the opening, which Natsume went in. He sighed heavily. "I guess he doesn't want to talk about it."

Koko lowered his head. "It's been a while since Natsume treated me as a friend. But now… he's cold again."

**OoO**

Natsume blinked, trying to make sure that what she was seeing was real. It couldn't be her, because she couldn't be here. The scene was just too surreal, so unexpected, that his inner organs declined to agree with him.

The girl from the sofa smiled. "You know, you really shouldn't look at me like that. You know I like men who knows how to make me tense."

"What are you doing here, Kumiko?"

Kumiko stretched her legs and arranged her miniskirt. She stood up as she slid her hands through her long black hair. "I'm here," she started, "for you."

Natsume fell silent.

"What's the matter lover-boy?" Kumiko approached Natsume and placed her palms on his hard chest. She gently rubbed her hands on Natsume's chest as if memorizing every muscle underneath his clothes.

Natsume grabbed both of her hands and pulled them away from him. "I told you not to make it harder. You're not my girlfriend anymore."

She smiled. "And?"

"What do you mean?"

She grabbed her hands from his grip and gently massaged them. "That doesn't mean I would allow it."

Natsume narrowed his eyes. "You still don't give up, do you?"

"Do I make myself that obvious?"

"Go away Kumiko."

She laughed proudly. "What if I say 'no'?"

"I'll make you."

Natsume pulled her and dragged the poor lady.

"Let me go!" Kumiko pleaded for mercy. Natsume's grip was too forceful and it ached her. Ignoring the stares and whispers coming from the people, Kumiko cried in pain and cursed Natsume for hurting her.

"Shut up Kumiko! Don't make a ruckus here."

"You're a monster Natsume!"

In the distance, a figure with black outfit came, adjusting her outfit. She stopped at the sight of a person who was with a very beautiful young lady, hand-in-hand. The breeze swept thoroughly on her face. Her eyes went wide. Part of her wanted to be happy that she'd finally saw what she was seeking for, and yet another part, the greater part, was angry because the person she wanted to see was with _someone_.

Natsume walked nearer not realizing a certain being in front of him. And when he turned his head towards front, that's when he noticed her. He stopped from his feet and looked back at her.

Both of them exchanged glances. No one dared to speak.

"Natsume," Kumiko asked. Suddenly, Natsume grabbed Kumiko on her shoulders and pulled her for a kiss.

All the people, who were watching, gasped. Hotaru was shocked. Mikan dropped her bag. Unconscious on her own self, Mikan seemed to be in tears. She's having pain inside especially on her chest. She was petrified as she stood still.

Natsume broke the kiss. Taking Kumiko's hand into his, he led her outside the company, ignoring Mikan. As soon as they left, Mikan kneeled down and placed her hands to cover her face.

"This will be the end…"

**OoO**


	14. Chapter 14

**OoO**

**When Love Find its Way**

**OoO**

Chapter 14: Forget Me Not

"Mikan?"

There was no reply. Mikan seemed preoccupied that even Hotaru cannot break through it. She was sitting at the sofa and was looking at the ground. Her eyes were puffy; her hair was a mess. And it seemed like she was having a weak aura.

It was so hurtful, for Hotaru, to see her like this. She wanted to do something for her, but her inner self wouldn't dare to make a move. She knew she had to give Mikan some time alone. She wasn't sure if what she's doing was the right thing, but she knew there wouldn't be a mistake.

After watching Mikan, Hotaru went to the kitchen, still thinking about Mikan. She fetched two glasses of water before returning to the living room.

"Here."

Mikan didn't seem to hear her. Hotaru simply put the glass of water on the table and went to a near sofa.

She didn't need to say more, and in the quiet, solitude moment, Hotaru began to questioned her thoughts about Natsume, and the circumstances they were facing now. She didn't expect that things would turn out worse. She asked herself what made Natsume do that. And why did he do that in front of Mikan. All of these didn't make sense at all. There was something behind these happenings.

"But what," she murmured.

When they saw Natsume and that girl, without them being noticed by Natsume, she knew that what they were doing is like fighting. They weren't happy. Hotaru knew that. The girl was angry with him for some reason that she wasn't sure. But when Natsume noticed Mikan, his attitude suddenly changed. Worse, he kissed the girl in front of her. A normal guy wouldn't do that.

"Meaning, Natsume isn't normal?" Hotaru laughed at her own joke.

Hotaru scratched her scalp. She knew she shouldn't joke around, especially now.

Hotaru went back in her thoughts again. She thought about the possibilities if she's in Natsume's shoes: the cause of the ruckus, how his mind works, and what would be his intentions. There's only one answer.

_Could it be…_

"Hotaru…"

Hotaru came back to her senses and looked up at her friend. "Yeah," she said, signifying that she's ready to listen.

"I have to find a job," she answered broadly.

"What?"

"I need a job," Mikan repeated to the receiver.

Hotaru stared for a moment as the silence started to engulf the whole place. After some time, Hotaru remarked a sigh. "I think finding a job isn't appropriate now."

"Don't say that, Hotaru. You know how much I needed money."

"I'm not saying that you don't need money. What I'm saying is that-"

"I shall not explain myself to you, Hotaru," Mikan said, cutting her speech.

Hotaru was losing a battle, and she knew that. She knew, somehow, that Mikan was trying to win her own weakness. She was trying to forget about what had happened by doing it. But Hotaru also knew that doing this would not mean that she could forget permanently.

"Okay. If that's what you wanted to do."

"Thank you."

**OoO**

Aoi knocked heavily on the carved door. "Natsume Hyuuga! Open the door or I'll burn the hair on your nose."

Natsume obediently open the door slowly. "What," he asked irritably. Obvious annoyance was written on his face.

"What's the meaning of this?" Aoi was angry.

Instead of asking back, Natsume opened the door widely, allowing her to come inside his office. "Come in."

"I'm not going anywhere. I still have a meeting to attend." Aoi hugged her waist tightly.

"Fine. What do you want?"

"Why did you do that?"

"Did what?"

"Why did you kiss Kumiko in front of Mikan?" With her arms hugging her waist, Aoi relaxed her right foot, giving all of her weight to the left foot. "I saw everything that happened. Is that what you call 'love'?"

Natsume stared blankly at her. "I don't need to explain-"

"What is there that I can not know?"

"Aoi, it's not my fault."

"So you're saying that everything was Mikan's fault? You hurt her and that's her fault?"

Natsume fell silent. "She hurt me. And I wanted a revenge."

Aoi hesitated. "What are you saying?"

"Mikan have had an affair with a man." He informed her.

Aoi covered her mouth. What she have heard was too shocking.

"She has a son with that man. I don't know if they're married… I don't care. It doesn't matter to me." Natsume's voice was cracked and quiet. He let a bitter laugh before looking directly at his sister. "Now tell me, do I deserve this?"

"Natsume-onii-chan…"

"I was hurt, Aoi. It hurts so bad that makes me want to end my own life. I also don't know why I did that. I know I'm wrong but-" Natsume cut his speech and started to cry silently. "I feel so down, Aoi. I wanted to go and apologize to her. I want to hold her so tight and kiss her… but I know that I can't do that anymore."

"Natsume, maybe you thought wrongly about her. She was hurt at that time. I know that she still have feelings for you. And-"

"It doesn't matter. I can't be selfish, Aoi. I can't just take her away from her family. Besides, her sin costs too much. I will never forgive her."

**OoO**

"Sakura, give these stuffs to table 44," said an old man.

"Yes sir," she replied to the receiver. She picked up the tray, adjusted her uniform, and arranged her hair before going to the said table.

Mikan approached the table and hurriedly put the food. "Here's your order," she said with a smile.

"Thank you." The customer took the food. She touched her purse and took a dollar from it. She willingly gave it to Mikan. "Here's your tip."

"Oh, thank you, ma'am."

From the very corner of the rectangular restaurant stood two unknown men. They were wearing dark coat and black shoes. They were watching Mikan very intently as if studying her. Suddenly, the two men looked at each other. One of them adjusted his bonnet and sunglasses.

"This is her job now? Waitress?"

"Yes Natsume," the receiver replied.

Natsume sighed as he relaxed on his chair. "I never thought she'd resign."

"I think so too."

"Koko, what time does she go home?"

"Around 9:30 or 10:00." Koko adjusted his sunglasses too. "You still care for her, right?"

"Shut up." Natsume watched Mikan as she took the customer's orders. He would sometime spot her cleaning the tables or mopping the floors. As he studied her, he would simply admire the way she smiles, or the way she spoke with the customers. From time to time, Natsume would feel the heat rising on his cheeks. And then he would smile, knowing how stupid he was.

"Koko."

"Yeah?"

"Any suspicious guy around her?"

"No one."

"Irritating guys?"

"Nope."

"Courting guys?"

"There are some. But just like what you instructed me, I scare them away."

"Good."

"You're so confusing Natsume. I can't imagine you being so persistent." Koko laughed a bit.

"Whatever." Natsume stood up. He took some money and put it on the table. "Watch her closely. Don't take your eyes off her 24/7."

"Yes captain!" Koko straightened his palm and placed it on the edge of his right eyebrow.

"Silly…"

Natsume took a last glance of her before leaving the place.

**OoO**


	15. Chapter 15

**OoO **

**When Love Find Its Way **

**OoO**

Chapter 15: The Evil Comes Back

Kumiko took in the scene as she adjusted her sunglasses above her eyebrows. She was smiling and nodding under the sun, feeling the rising temperature penetrating within the surface of her skin. Inside, she was simply happy. Happy, as we speak the term, for that she had won a battle she thought was a war.

Taking a glance, she wondered what her darling Natsume were thinking at the very moment. He sure was a busy man. He meet her very often that she would sometimes think if he really was serious about their relationship, which she took very seriously in her part.

She sighed. The thought about the kiss drove the whole situation into an uproar. All was a sudden. Everything that had happened just appeared out of nowhere and that brought things to what they were facing now. It suggested to what she was experiencing were little fragments of her imagination.

She raised a brow. _As if I care_, she thought.

One thing was sure about it: she wasn't stupid not to realize Natsume's intentions especially on the part where he had to kiss her, and she wasn't blind not to see the girl she think was Natsume's lover.

Kumiko wandered around the place. She had to look for a restaurant where she could relax and eat, as the matter of fact. Still, as she watched every restaurant she would pass, she finally chose a splendid one.

"This is a perfect place to date," she said.

After calling a waiter, she gave her ordered food as she flirted the waiter, which she think was cute. She was in good mood to do such things, especially now that her plans were on the place from the very beginning.

After the waiter vanished, she studied the place again. From a very corner of the place, where the last pair of table rested, stood a familiar auburn girl. Kumiko watched the girl wiping the dust on the tables. The girl was smiling in her sweetest form.

_She appears to be a waitress here,_ she thought.

And that's when she remembered, probably her instincts, that she was the girl from the other day. Kumiko was sure it wasn't a mistake. She sure was her.

She smiled. Probably fate had brought her here to see this girl. Now that she knew where she works, it wouldn't be a problem to find her if she would intend to ask for help.

Or maybe better…

**OoO**

As the evening drew to a close, Kumiko walked towards the restaurant wherein the same waitress was working. But she wasn't alone. She was with her 5-day boyfriend in which we all know was none other than Natsume Hyuuga.

"Where are we going?" he asked her.

"You'll see," she answered playfully and flirting, of course.

Natsume rolled his eyes. He didn't like the way she held his arms as she squeezed them or the way she flirt with him. It was disgusting. He would prefer walking alone rather than walking with a girl whose head were circling only with embarrassment.

He wandered around and was struck when he realized that they were on the way where Mikan was working. He narrowed his eyes as he set them to watch Kumiko. What the hell was she thinking? Would she actually go to 'that place'? What if Mikan see them together? How would he react if that happens? Several questions began to emerge inside his mind. He didn't like the things that were happening at that moment.

"What's the matter, honey? Cat got your tongue?"

He inclined his head. "No. I'm fine."

"You must be," she said, smiling, "for there's a place I know that would make you feel better."

He raised a brow. "You think so? How come?"

"Because I can feel it."

"Kumiko," he started, "I don't think you know the ways to make me feel better. We haven't really going out too much. Besides, you know I don't easily feel happy on simple dates like this… especially eating on some simple restaurant."

She laughed. "Is it really because of the restaurant, Natsume?"

He glared. "What are you implying?"

"Figures." She freed her hands from his arms and rolled them. "You don't easily feel happy on simple dates like this if your date wouldn't be _her_, wasn't it?"

He stopped. "Get to the point, Kumiko." He spoke the words like it was an order.

She glared and smirked. "You know what I mean, Natsume. You're not dumb."

He studied her for a moment. "Alright Kumiko. Whatever the hell you were thinking right now wouldn't get that far. Maybe I'm not dumb but I'm not a psychic. I don't want to have a fight with you especially here."

"So you were suggesting a fight?"

He brushed his hands on his hair and brandished them angrily. "What is it that you want to do now?"

She lowered her head and looked back. "Follow me."

Kumiko continued on walking until they finally reached the place. Natsume's eyes grew larger and in an instant, he was stunned and couldn't move.

"Move your ass, Natsume. We're here."

Kumiko walked inside the restaurant. She saw the same cute waiter from before and approached the poor guy. She asked for her reservation and the cute waiter gladly led them to their table.

Flowers and tall candles were decorated within the table. There were fine spoons and forks of different kinds, a pair huge and small plate, and a clean table handkerchief that stood beside the huge plate.

They seated on the opposite chairs and prepared the table handkerchief on their laps. Kumiko motioned the waiter to move forward. She whispered something on his ear and the waiter nodded. After a minute, the waiter moved away and headed back to the employee's area.

Kumiko watched Natsume again. "You look nervous," she said speaking of the truth.

He stiffened a bit. "No. I'm fine."

"You're a liar."

Natsume didn't answer. He didn't want to fight Kumiko over things that hold such nonsense. Actually, her thoughts weren't nonsense. She was actually doing a perfect observation over him. She could predict the things he were thinking and could speak them aloud with confidence, especially that she have figured about his uneasiness.

"What's your order, ma'am, sir?"

Natsume looked over his shoulder. He faced her coldly maybe because he already expected this instant.

Mikan dropped her pad and pen. Her eyes grew larger as she watched Natsume who was now looking back. She held her breath and momentarily thought about the possible cause of him doing in a place like this. She didn't expect that she would meet him again.

Natsume stood and picked up the pad and pen. "You dropped them," he said. He looked at her straightly on the eyes and spoke through them telling her that his love still lingered within him, and that that will never change. He looked at her lovingly and tenderly and smiled.

Mikan raised her head and examined his eyes. His eyes were soft and beautiful, making her want to swim inside of them. He was looking so handsome and loving. _This is the man I once loved_, she thought, _and will love forever._ She smiled back. She knew it wasn't right; she knew how stupid her acts were. But she can't help herself. The man she love was standing right in front of her, looking glamorously in his old same ways, examining her, and smiling at her. It was he, the Natsume Hyuuga, who was now facing her.

She wanted to cry. Oh, she knew how much she wanted to tell this man about her undying love. Her love that brought her to what state she was having now.

"Excuse me," Kumiko said.

The dream finally had ended and Natsume went back to his sit, still smiling. He was happy to see Mikan again. She sure was still beautiful and charming.

Mikan cleared her throat. "What's your order, ma'am?"

"I want an Apple Juice and Seafood Express." Natsume told her. Mikan smiled a bit. His voice can bring the inner Mikan within her and that made Mikan feeling better.

Kumiko examined the menu and raised a finger. "I want a Mango Juice and Honey Roast Beef."

Mikan gestured her pen and wrote the orders down on the pad. "One Mango and Apple Juice; Seafood Express and Honey Roast Beef?"

Mikan saw Natsume nodded.

"I'll be right back."

Mikan turned around.

"Wait!" Kumiko exclaimed. Mikan turned back and faced Kumiko.

"Anything that you want, ma'am?"

"Yes," Kumiko answered broadly. "I was just wondering if you knew my boyfriend."

Mikan looked up and so did Natsume.

"Pardon ma'am?"

"You knew Natsume, right?" Kumiko leaned back on her seat and rolled her eyes. "I wouldn't believe you if you say 'no'."

Mikan looked at Natsume who was now looking at Kumiko angrily, waiting for his next reaction. Receiving none from Natsume motioned her to turned and faced Kumiko who was now watching and waiting for her reply.

"Yes Ma'am."

Kumiko smiled. "What's your relation with him?"

Natsume thumped his fist on the table. "Shut up Kumiko!"

Kumiko glared at him. "I'm not talking to you, asshole."

"He's my ex-boyfriend."

Kumiko was surprised by her courageous answer. "Figures."

"Can I go now, ma'am?"

"Not yet," she said as she motioned her finger upward. "I want to tell you several important things that you need to remember." Kumiko brushed her hair with her finger and threw them on the back. "I want to remind you that Natsume, my darling, is not your boyfriend anymore. That's why I want you to not to flirt with him, with or without my presence. Secondly, I don't want to see you speaking with him, or anything that has to do with communicating or contacting with my boyfriend."

"I understand, ma'am," Mikan said in a broken voice. Kumiko's words were hurting her so much as if she was implying that Mikan was acting like a total bitch.

Kumiko laughed. "I don't want to see you ever again. And don't act as if Natsume still loves you because as far as I am concern, he doesn't-"

She was stopped by Natsume's slap. Kumiko groaned and raised her head, looking fiercely at Natsume.

"You don't have the right to judge her nor telling her what to do!"

"Natsume!" Mikan helped Kumiko to stand up. "Are you okay?"

"DON'T TOUCH ME YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Kumiko stood up by herself and slapped Mikan across the face. "It's all your fault, you asshole!" Kumiko raised her hand again but a hand caught it. Kumiko faced the angry Natsume. "Let me go!" she ordered.

"I will never let your dirty hands hurt Mikan, ever!" Natsume squeezed her hand tightly, giving the poor girl some nerves to shout for pain.

"Stop it Natsume!"

Natsume stopped and loosened Kumiko's hand. The girl fell backward towards the ground and cried silently, thinking about the humiliation she got from Natsume.

Mikan took off her apron and held Natsume's arm leading him towards the exit.

**OoO**

They stopped at the nearest park. Mikan freed their hands and walked a few inches away from Natsume. They stood there silently as they watched the dark clouds and stars. The place was utterly quiet. Luckily, there were no people around… just the two of them.

Natsume dropped his eyes and fell towards the girl he truly loves. He didn't intend to hurt Kumiko. It was Kumiko who forced him to hurt her. His mind went wild when he saw how Kumiko was hurting her. He wouldn't let anyone to hurt Mikan. He couldn't take just thinking about it.

"Natsume," Mikan said in a low whispering tone.

Natsume went back to reality and listened.

"Thank you," she started, "for saving and protecting me."

Natsume smiled. "Of course. You should thank a hero like me."

Mikan chuckled. "I don't see you as hero."

Natsume put his hands inside his pockets. "Well you have to. What I did is something a hero should do."

Mikan's eyes softened as she turned her back to Natsume. "But I didn't want you to go that far. It wasn't right to hurt her."

"How can you say that? She insulted you."

"What she said is true!" Mikan closed her eyes tightly. Tears were rolling down from her eyes. "She is right. I shouldn't have flirted you. We both know that we're not in the same relationship we used to have. She is your girlfriend now. And… and I am no one. I am simply a memory from your past and-"

She stopped. She stopped because of a sudden feeling around her stomach. It was Natsume who was now hugging her tightly with his head resting above her right shoulder. Mikan cried even more. As she did, she raised her hands and hugged his hands.

"Shh… don't cry baby."

"You're so stupid Natsume."

He smiled. "What's so stupid about hugging you? I did that to stop you from crying."

She cried harder.

He stopped hugging her and turned her around to see her face. "Look, your face is so wet." Natsume washed her tears with his own hands.

And then it started raining. It wasn't an ordinary rain though.

"Let's find a place to keep us dry." Natsume reached for her hand and pulled her, but she refused to move. Natsume looked back. "What's the matter?"

"Let's stop this, Natsume. Everything is not right."

Natsume made a tone. Touching both of her cheeks, he rested his forehead on Mikan's as they held each other under the rain. "What are you saying, Mikan? I know this is ridiculous but… but I know that you still love me. I can feel it." He raised his head as he motioned his fingers smoothly across her pale cheeks. "And I want you to know that I still love you."

Mikan looked back and looked down again. She took his hands off her face. "This love would do no good to us, Natsume. It is forbidden, yet scary and impossible. We can't go on like this. We can't be like this."

"Shh… it wasn't true." Natsume pulled Mikan and embraced him. "I once lost you before… and I will never let that happen again. Love found its way between the two of us. We can't just let it pass now, Mikan. Now is our chance to be happy. Now is our opportunity and we should get hold of it."

Mikan weakly pulled Natsume away. "No Natsume… I can't fight for our love any longer. I am so tired. I don't want to be in pain anymore. I have to forget you."

Natsume was crying as he shook his head.

"I already told you. I had a son with another man. Yes we are not married… but we will get there someday."

"But… but Mikan."

"Natsume, I have had enough. Thank you," she said as she sniffed, "for giving me all that I have in the few years we shared together. It was wonderful. And that will always stay in my heart."

She slowly walked away and Natsume simply watched her. He kneeled down as the figure of his only love gradually vanished. He knew he wouldn't learn to love somebody. Only her… but she already decided.

"Natsume!"

Koko finally found Natsume after minutes of searching. He was there when the scene took place. But he lost the two after getting their selves out of the restaurant. He finally found Natsume alone. Natsume? Alone? Koko wondered where Mikan had gone off. But first, he helped his old buddy and raised him from his feet.

"Let's get out of here, Natsume, or you'll get colds."

With his full power, he raised Natsume up, adjusted his umbrella, and walked as they went outside the park. Koko spotted a taxi and motioned it to stop. With the help of the driver, they were able to put Natsume inside the car. And then, they went off.

**OoO**

With her eyes and arms crossed, Mikan walked silently under the rain thinking about Natsume. For the last time, she had to lie again. But she knew she did right. It was for the better. Besides, what she told Natsume implied partly about her feelings. She's so tired. She can't take the sorrow and pain anymore. She had to move on like the old days when Natsume haven't met her. And she didn't want to ruin his life even more. He already had Kumiko and she was sure that Natsume would learn to love her some day. She just had to stay away.

Mikan watched the stars. She forgot her bag and money on the restaurant so she had to walk until she could reach home. _My home wasn't that far_, she thought, _but it will take me an hour before I get there_. She wished she wouldn't get sick by tomorrow… and she also wished that Natsume would be home safely.

**OoO**

Kumiko, after fixing herself from the incident, entered a well-known hotel for its luxurious beauty and well-mannered employees: the Grand Tokyo Hotel. She entered unharmed and happy not bothering to look around and see the other wonders of the said hotel. She simply went inside the elevator and waited until she could reach 37th floor.

She went outside. Looking carefully at the golden plates of each room, she spotted a door that was encoded as number 379. She knocked three times and waited again until someone opened the door. She smiled when she saw that person. "Hello Ms. Mei Wang."

Mei smiled. "Hello Kumiko." She opened the door wider. "Come in."

Kumiko thanked the kind girl and went inside. She was greeted by a foul odor coming from the cigarette a tall and muscular Chinese old man was handling.

"Hello Kumiko," the man greeted. He motioned a guard to move forward and ordered him to dispose the cigarette. "I'm sorry Kumiko. I know how much you hated cigarette's odor."

"It's okay, Mr. Wang. I know my place."

Mr. Wang laughed. "I don't hold grudges over little things, Kumiko. If you really hate my smoking then I would be delighted to know that. I'm not a selfish person."

"You're very kind, Mr. Wang."

Kumiko watched the number of men in black suit that she noticed as his bodyguards. She thought how ridiculous was the man for hiring such lame bodyguards. She also wondered how much money each bodyguard can get hold on. And of course, how much money this man had.

"Staring in the space again?"

Mr. Wang's voice broke Kumiko's thoughts. "I'm sorry sir."

Mr. Wang waved his hand. "It's alright Kumiko. I'm sorry to bother your thoughts it was stupid of me to do so." He offered her a seat.

She sat down and put her right leg over the other. "I'm okay sir. I was just thinking about some personal things." She lied.

The man nodded. "So what happened to our friend, Natsume Hyuuga?"

Kumiko rested her back on the chair looking so boring. "He's such a jerk. I went to a date with him in a restaurant where his little girlfriend was working. I told the girl about some stupid things and warned her not to see Natsume again. Of course that was just an act to see Natsume's reaction."

"And what did he do?" Mr. Wang rested on his seat seemingly interested on Kumiko's story.

"And he got angry at me. He slapped me across the face!" Kumiko pointed her left cheek and then rubbed it gently.

"That explains why you had bruise on your face," Mei said.

Kumiko gritted her teeth. "He's so stupid. He doesn't care about me at all. He cared too much about that bitch. If it weren't for Mr. Wang's request, I wouldn't chase after that horrible Natsume. I wouldn't waste my beauty on that idiot."

Mr. Wang nodded. "And what happened after he slapped you?"

She laughed. "The stupid girl tried to help me. But you know I wouldn't let my curved body to have dirt so I shove her and slapped her. But that made Natsume angrier with me. When I was about to slap her again, Natsume held my hand and squeezed it." Kumiko raised her fist and showed them the mark of Natsume's hand.

Everybody gave an 'Oh'.

"And that's it."

Mr. Wang cleared his throat. "So have you found out about Natsume's plans in his debts on me?"

Kumiko fell silent.

The old man squeezed his fist trying to control his temper. "It seems that you forgot to do your real mission, Kumiko."

Kumiko laughed nervously. "I'm so sorry Mr. Wang. I promise I will do it next time. I still have a chance." She explained.

Mr. Wang nodded.

The old man motioned a bodyguard to come forward. As the man in black suit did, he bent down and listened to Mr. Wang's words. He nodded and stood up again.

"Make it quick," Mr. Wang said.

Kumiko watched the two until she saw Mr. Wang smiling at her.

"I have a surprise for you, Kumiko."

Suddenly, two men from her back appeared. One of them took Kumiko's arms and held them tightly, not letting her arms to breath, while the other one tied her mouth with a piece of cloth. Kumiko's strength bled from her. Her eyes grew larger as she moaned under the cloth, asking for mercy. She was being held from her seat and the men wouldn't let her move another inch.

"Thank you so much for all of your help, Kumiko. I hope that you enjoy every moment you spent with Natsume, and of course, your life." He smiled evilly. "We wouldn't forget your full cooperation in this organization. I'm sorry but I have to kill all of those who can't do their job well… like what you did."

"Mmm… Mm…mm…"

"What?" Mr. Wang leaned forward and pretended to hear her. "I can't understand a word you were saying!"

Kumiko cried. "Mmm…mm…"

"Tsk… tsk… tsk… I'm sorry but I don't speak monkey language. Maybe you should quit that thing and just accept the fact that your time has ended."

He raised his hand and gestured them a final command.

And with a glint coming from a silent gun, Kumiko's head was shot, bringing her to an ultimate and horrifying death.

Mr. Wang's smile faded. "Useless bitch."

**OoO**


	16. Chapter 16

**OoO**

**When Love Find its Way**

**OoO**

Chapter 16: Ape Family Reunion

Aoi took a few steps before knocking and entering a room. She wandered around the polished room, sighing. Before finding the person who was lying restlessly in the master's bed, Aoi called out his name, but only a few stare came as a reply.

"Here's your food, onii-chan."

Aoi watched in pity as she thought about the last events happened last night. She found an almost soulless Natsume together with a man outside the mansion. The man with him, who later on had introduced his name and his connection with Natsume, explained what have happened to them. Along the explanation, they both held Natsume as they were having a hard time bringing the poor guy up in his room.

And there they were now. Natsume was still lost in thoughts glancing every now and then at every angle of the room. He hadn't spoken a single word after 'that' event. And that what made Aoi very worried.

"You have to eat Natsume-nii-chan."

Natsume didn't move from his position.

"Are you listening to me?"

No reply.

Aoi sighed. "All right. I won't force you now but promise me you'll eat it, okay?"

Natsume looked at her. "You think it is odd. I thought so too."

"Nii-chan…"

"No need to worry that much. I'll be fine. Maybe… maybe I simply need some time alone."

"If that's what you want. Are you going to work?" she asked.

"Yeah. I'll be there."

Aoi nodded before leaving the room.

Natsume got into his feet and stood up. He went to the bathroom after doing some stretching. He, then, went to his closet and changed. He looked at himself on the reflection of his mirror.

"It seems that I have changed a lot."

**OoO**

Ruka looked down on his wife with a doubtful look. "What are we going to do there?"

Hotaru sighed and said, "What do you think? Am I not allowed to visit her?"

"I'm not saying that. What I mean is…"

Ruka watched over two baskets of fruits and some groceries.

"Why did you bring these stuffs? It's only a visit?"

Hotaru pulled her Baka gun and shoot it on her poor husband. "Baka. Don't you know that Mikan is sick?"

Ruka rubbed his aching face before turning to Hotaru. "What did you say? She's sick? How come you know it?"

"The son of that Baka called. He told me what happened the night Mikan got home."

"Really?" he answered back. Ruka put his eyes on the road as he thought about Natsume. He wasn't sure if he should tell him about Mikan's condition now that he made some investigations to himself of to where to find his ex-pal. He was actually planning to visit him.

But now that this has happened, he will have his main reason of visiting Natsume. He actually wanted to make things work out between him and Mikan. Even if they will just end as friends will be just fine to him. He just wanted to bring back the old times when the four of them were really close with each other.

Ruka sighed before starting a new conversation. "Maybe that explains why you have those stuffs with you."

Hotaru nodded.

"Are you going to work today?"

Hotaru looked at him. "Of course. I'm not a guardian who must look after her all day. It's her fault that she was sick now. Besides, money's on the way now and I can't afford to miss it."

Ruka sweat-dropped. His wife didn't change a bit.

"Anyways, what happened to her when she went home last night?"

Hotaru rubbed her scalp before starting. "Natsukue didn't know either. He just saw Mikan all wet when she went home still in her uniform. He said he thinks her mama walked under the rain. That Baka…"

"That's unusual. Why would Mikan do that? Have she forgotten to bring her wallet to pay a taxi?"

Hotaru shook her head. "I do not know either. But if that's the case, I will not be surprised since she's an idiot."

"Or maybe something happened…"

Hotaru stopped before turning to face her husband. "What are you saying? Happened like what?"

Ruka stayed silent as he drove the car. "Some thing like what we don't expect."

"Like what?"

"What if… what if Mikan finally met Natsume?"

Hotaru's eyes narrowed. "That's crazy."

"Crazy but possible."

"How come you say that the two have finally meet?"

Ruka parked the car on the side road and turned off the engine. "Because I have met Natsume…"

Hotaru tightened her grip. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I was planning to tell you but I was afraid that you will tell it to Mikan." Ruka answered her truthfully.

"That's nonsense. I already knew he was here. And Mikan knew he was here. And for your information, they have already met before the two of you did."

"You… you knew?"

"Yeah."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I forgot to tell you. Anyways, that's not important anymore. What you said was true. There's a big possibility that something between them happened last night."

Ruka turned on the engine again and drove. "Yeah. We'll know as soon as we get there."

**OoO**

"Morning boss," said Koko who was now busy dealing with papers. "How are you feeling?"

"I feel much better than yesterday. Thank you for everything you have done to me. I appreciate it." Natsume arranged his suit before leaving Koko.

"My pleasure… "

Natsume wandered around the place. He thought about all the things that had happened to him especially the events from yesterday. Is this a sign of starting a new life? Mikan made herself clear yesterday. She wanted to end everything between them.

"Natsume…"

Natsume's thoughts were broken. He looked at his secretary. "Hm?"

"Can I be frank to you?"

Natsume was surprised. But he sensed something interesting going on. "What is it?"

"See, if I were you, I wouldn't let Mikan go away just like that."

Natsume went frozen on his place.

"I saw everything last night. And you know, that was the most enchanting moment I have ever seen that it almost capture my heart. Under the tiny drops of water, I have witnessed a huge umbrella of love covering every hindrances and trials. Mikan… she's a girl who never gets tired of loving you. Her love for you was the purest of all. And for that, I admit that I envy you so much." Koko smiled a bit.

"But she's so weak on fighting… fighting for what she truly feels. She's weak on showing her feelings and always chooses to hide all the pain inside her rather than anyone else. She would rather give up than to give more problems to her loved ones. That's her… I guess."

"Koko…"

"The things she told you last night… was only her thoughts in her weak side. I guess she's rather confused right now. But Natsume… her weak side was your strongest. You have to lift her up and help her to overcome this. You have to show her the most important of loving someone… that is for both lovers who will fight for each other no matter what the cost will take."

Koko smiled and looked at Natsume. "That's why I'm asking you right now Natsume. Please don't give up on her. I believe that some day… she will understand everything you have done for her."

Natsume stared at him completely speechless. "What should I do?"

Koko laughed. "You don't have to ask me that question. Ask yourself, silly."

Natsume nodded and ran towards the exit. He stopped and turned around saying, "Thank you Koko". And he went away.

**OoO**

Natsukue was looking at the kitchen thinking of the next step he should do. He was planning to make some porridge for her mom who was now on her bed and sleeping. He wanted to surprise her with his cooking!

"Hmm… the inventing mummy and the animal brat has already made their leave. They thought they could talk to mama but found her sleeping. Hehehehe… good thing I put some sleeping pills on mama's juice." Natsukue laughed evilly.

"I should be the only one who will take care of my mom. No one else…"

He looked at the big kitchen. "What should I do now?"

_**Ding Dong…**_

Natsukue looked over his shoulder. "A visitor again? Grr…"

Natsukue slowly walked on the door and opened it. "If you're looking for my mother she's currently sleeping right now so please leave your presents or whatsoever on the floor and leave. I'll send your messages to her as soon as she wakes up. Did I make myself clear?"

"Oh shut up Monkey and let me in!"

Natsukue stopped. He looked up the tall man. He knew that voice. There's no doubt that that's him for he's the only person who would call him 'monkey'.

"What an eyesore. Gorilla's here."

Natsume's eyebrows meet on the end. "What a bad luck. Monkey's here."

A spark of lightning meets on their eyes as they looked at each other.

"What are you doing here?" Natsukue asked.

"I'm here to see Mikan. Now, move out."

"She doesn't need you here. No one's inviting you."

"I invited myself so moved out."

"No."

"Move."

"Never."

"Want to die?"

"Bring it on."

Natsume raised his arm and took Natsukue in one arm as he raised him. He urgently went inside before taking off his shoes.

"Take your hands off me! I'll call 911! This is completely child abusing!"

Natsume smiled. "Call whatever 911-whatsoever that is. I'll burn them to death."

"You're harassing me! Help! A crazy Gorilla is in my house!"

"Go on and scream. No one will hear you." Natsume chuckled.

"I'll fry you!"

"Go on and do don't blame me if your house gets burned."

Natsukue finally stopped and looked at Natsume. "Just bring me down, will ya?"

Natsume stopped. "Alright." He let Natsukue went down on the floor.

"I think I can't force you to leave."

"Of course not. I'm not dumb to follow you."

Natsukue bit his lips. "But you should leave now. Mama doesn't feel well today. She can't entertain guest especially mentally-ill gorillas like yourself."

"She's sick?"

**OoO**


	17. Chapter 17

**OoO**

**When Love Find its Way**

**OoO**

Chapter 17: The Best Porridge in the World!!!!

Natsume kept on staring at the monkey-boy completely out of his own calmness. He was bewildered. He'd panicked for a minute and the next couple of seconds had been unconscious to him. He wasn't sure what to do.

The words kept on ringing inside of him like bells and chimes as they swing their body rhythmically with the wind. And the world turned upside down to him after hearing the news about Mikan.

"She's okay." Natsume heard him. "For now…"

Natsume cleared his throat and looked away. "That's good."

"You worried?" Natsukue asked looking expectantly on him.

Natsume watched him and sighed. There's no point of hiding, he told himself. He was sure that her own son is not stupid not to know how he felt for Mikan. And even if he'll lie about this, Natsukue will not believe such nonsense.

"Yes," Natsume said truthfully.

Natsukue smirked and went straightly to the kitchen.

Natsume stared, irritated. "What was that smile suppose to mean?" He asked himself.

Shrugging his shoulders, he followed the boy to the kitchen. He saw him arranging some stuff on the table. He wondered what would he do.

"Hey," he called out.

Natsukue ignored him and continued on what he was doing. He told himself not to be bothered by that man no matter what, especially now that he was preparing food for his sick mother.

Natsume waited for him to answer.

No reply.

He grew impatient. He took off his black leather shoes and, looking at it, he raised it from below and aimed it on the boy, imitating a baseball pitcher.

BOOG!

"What are you doing?" Natsukue asked angrily at him. He touched his aching forehead as he massaged a large mountain slowly growing on it.

Feeling proud to himself, he smiled and chuckled. "You weren't listening."

Natsukue gritted his teeth. "I don't have time for you so leave, will you?"

"No." He smiled. "Never."

Natsukue's patient meter has reached its limitation. He eyed him and said, "she's not feeling well and you can't do anything about it."

"Oh, yes I can. And I would," he promptly answered.

He walked towards a near sack of rice and took grains inside of it. Lifting it up, he went on a kitchen stove and lit it up. He bent down and searched for a pan.

Natsukue watched him surprisingly. "What are you up to?"

"I'm going to cook."

"What?"

"I'm going to give Mikan a sizzling porridge." Natsume smiled after saying his bright idea.

Natsukue was stunned. He can't do that, he said to himself.

"No way! I should be the one doing that!" Natsukue clenched his fist.

"What's the matter? Nobody decides who is the one or not. I just want to make her a porridge." Natsume was putting up with it, and he certainly not enjoying this conversation. There's nothing wrong with it especially if it's worth for a girl.

"But I'm the first who thought about it. And you just appeared trying to ruin everything." Natsukue looked at the stove. "Besides… you can't cook a porridge on a frying pan."

Natsume freeze. He stared at the frying pan and realized that he was right. He felt embarrassed. Natsukue got talent on cooking far better that he has.

He cleared his throat. "According to Lady Min of Jewel in the Palace, devotion is what a cook needed to make food, not the equipments; not the place," he said obviously trying to cover up for his mistake. Actually, he's not a fan of Korean shows like Jewel in the Palace. He just so happened to see his sister watching it and saw that particular episode about Lady Min saying those words to those brides of the kitchen – whatever you call them.

"What?" Natsukue became confused. "Who's Lady Min?"

"That's your problem," Natsume said. "Leave me alone."

"No!" Natsukue went nearer to Natsume. "I will not allow it! I will cook for my mother!"

Natsume ignored him. He was busy preparing. Besides, he'd already decided to do this for Mikan and he will not allow the Monkey to ruin his plans.

Natsukue knew that stopping the Gorilla is a hundred percent impossible. He made thought for a moment. If he can't stop the Gorilla from making porridge, then he might as well beat him from making another one. He smiled on his idea. He was confident that he'd got better skills on cooking because he so happened to watch his mother making dishes for them especially when he has nothing to do. But he'd never try making one or putting his observations practically. It was actually his first time cooking.

But he was sure that a guy – a president and rich bastard – like him had no idea on cooking. He can't have time watching someone cooking their meals because he sure was a busy man. He probably and always had eaten on restaurants alone or with someone. He can't learn cooking as well. From that thought, Natsukue knew he got an advantage.

He moved closer to the stove and lit up the one next to Natsume's.

Natsume watched with astonishment. "What are you going to do, Monkey?"

"I'm going to cook a porridge. I'll beat your porridge," he said rudely and teasingly.

Natsume didn't feel bad about it. He was amused knowing how brave he was on challenging him. He was just a boy; he thought to himself, he can't learn cooking.

Realizing what he'd just said, he remembered that he as well didn't have any idea on what to do. He was simply standing there waiting for the water to get heated and boil, on that frying pan. The next thing after that was nowhere inside of his mind.

He began to think seriously. He had never watched Aoi making porridge before and he was sure a very busy man to find some time learning those things. He always had his lunch on the cafeteria of their company or on the restaurant nearby. And every time he would go home, the food will always be ready on the dinner table.

That's the problem now. How can he make it not knowing the beginning?

He was having a problem.

He watched Natsukue from the corner of his eyes and looked carefully on the ingredients he was preparing at. He was amazed finding out that Natsukue know something about cooking on such an early age. Perhaps Mikan taught him somehow, he said to himself.

Meanwhile, Natsume thought about the porridge Aoi would sometimes made him eat. He thought about the possible ingredients like the small pieces of chicken, pepper, ginger, fried garlic, and fresh onion leaves.

But what makes him wondered is how can he make the porridge sticky the same way he'd remembered it.

Natsukue took a huge cooking pot and pour it some water, following the steps from the past memories he'd remembered. He looked over his shoulder and stared at the frying pan Natsume was using. He forgot he needed it to cook the chicken. The Gorilla got hands with it first.

He noticed that the water was already boiling. He looked up on the man, staring and hoping that he would notice it or else he'll regret it.

The Gorilla was in deep thoughts, Natsukue told himself. He, then, went nearer and lowered the fire on the stove.

Natsume realized what he'd done and looked back at him.

"The water is boiling," he explained.

Natsume nodded and turned away. Natsukue caught him thinking about it and perhaps he'd already figured that he didn't know what to do after boiling the water, Narsume thought to himself.

"Hey," Natsukue called out. "I need the frying pan."

Natsume was bewildered and asked, "Why would you need it? You said you couldn't cook porridge on a frying pan, didn't you?"

"I did," he answered truthfully and added, "but I need it to cook some ingredients for the porridge."

Natsume observed him. He had to do something about it. He can't let Mikan eat a food he himself wasn't sure they could be eaten. He sighed knowing his own defeat. "Just tell me what ingredients I should fry."

This surprised Natsukue. The Gorilla was asking for help? Wow…

But he'd already admired him because of this. He swallowed all his pride and accepted his defeat in order to make good food for his mother. He knew that the Gorilla had no idea what to do next, but he did what least man would do: let's make porridge together for your mom to eat.

He smiled. Somehow, he liked what the Gorilla did for now.

"Throw all the water on the pan and wiped it to make sure no water would be left," he said in a calm voice.

"Why would I do that?" Natsume asked raising a brow. Somewhat, he can't accept the fact that he was being commanded especially by that Monkey.

"It's because cooking oil and water should not be mixed or else the hot oil will splash and it might hurt you," he explained while chopping the chicken.

"Oh," was all Natsume said. He did what Natsukue told him. After wiping the pan, he returned it on the stove. Natsume took a bottle of cooking oil and poured it all.

"What are you doing? That's stupid!" Natsume exclaimed.

"What is it this time?" Natsume was growing irritated with this.

"You should only put a little amount not all!"

"Oh." Natsume returned some oil on the bottle again.

"Is this enough?" he asked.

"Yes," Natsukue answered. Natsukue took the small pieces of chicken and chopped ginger to gave to Natsume. "Heat them up until the chicken is cooked."

He followed what Natsukue told him.

"Oh, and don't forget you have to roll the chicken all the time so that it will be cooked evenly," Natsukue said, smiling.

"Is that really needed?"

"Yes," Natsukue chuckled. "Remember, devotion is what a cook needed to make food, not the equipments; not the place. Those are words of Lady Min from Jewel in the Plate."

"It's Jewel in the Palace, stupid."

**OoO**

They worked together for an hour boiling the sticky rice, frying the garlic, chopping the onion leaves, and mixing them with the chicken. The whole kitchen was filled with delightful aroma. Both Apes felt proud of themselves. They tested the porridge. And it was delicious!

"This tasted the same porridge of mother," Natsukue said, smiling.

Natsume only nodded. He was happy.

"Let's serve it to mother."

Both Natsukue and Natsume prepared the porridge in a big cup and put it on a huge tray along with a small tablespoon and a glass of orange juice. They went to Mikan who was sleeping peacefully on her bed with blanket wrapping her whole body.

Natsume touched her forehead. She's hot, he said to himself.

Natsukue placed the tray on a nearby desk table and stared at Natsume. He saw how worried his eyes were as they looked gently on his mother. Somehow, he felt a little light feeling about it. He wasn't sure what the hell was going on.

There are few questions he needed answers. What is his past with his mother? Why is he always there for her? Why can't he give her up?

And why did her mother let him kissed her the day he and the Elephant found them?

It just didn't make sense, he said to himself.

"Hey," he called out. He motioned him to go outside.

But Natsume shook his head. "I'll stay here. I'll take care of her."

Natsukue knew what he meant and he only nodded. Natsukue left them and went outside. He sat on a nearby sofa and then raised his feet on it. He lied down resting his head on the soft cotton sofa. He looked at the ceiling thinking about the Gorilla. From the moment he'd met him on the park, the face of Natsume would always show in his imagination even if he didn't wish to see it. The thought of him would always make him questioning and searching as if he wanted to know everything about him.

He sighed. He shouldn't think of such things.

Still thinking about Natsume, slowly Natsukue was falling in a deep sleep. But the thought about Natsume didn't leave him even on sleep. He was, in fact, dreaming about him.

"Daddy…" Natsukue said in his sleep.

**OoO**

A/N: Hi everyone. Sorry for the late reply. I hope you forgive me. Anyway I hope you like this chapter. Please leave a review I would truly appreciate it. And this might motivate me to make sooner updates. Anyways, thank you for all of you.


End file.
